Love 101
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Wanted: One teacher to help one android to become a romantic god! ...after applying for the job, the new security chief decides this may not have been such a hot idea after all
1. Chapter 1

Love 101

By Lessa Soong & Takara Soong

Chapter 1

In the lounge, Will Riker, Geordi La Forge, Data and Haley Foster were laughing and talking. Will was just describing the new female technician who had came aboard with the latest in crew rotations, and how he felt about her "qualifications".

"If males didn't have sex to think or talk about, would you guys ever think of anything or would you be completely silent in conversations?" Foster, who sat between Data and Geordi, teased Will with a quick grin.

Both Geordi and Will looked innocently upward, grinning like wild men, but Data only looks confused. Soon all eyes turn to the android, who seems to object to this generalization.

Geordi nudges Haley with his elbow, sporting a conspiratorial grin, before turning his gaze back to Data.

"What is it, Data? Upset at being lumped together with us-"

"-depraved humans?" Will finished. This brought more laughter. But while Data seemed to reluctantly smile at this, he still looked unsettled.

"Okay, Data, what is it?" Geordi asked, now concerned.

After a moment, Data finally spoke. "May I ask a question first?" Everyone nodded. "What would be considered the norm for a human male to think about sex in an average day? In terms of a percentage, how much time, on average, would be spent in contemplation of sexual matters?"

The three around the table sensed this could be trouble. Ever since the installation of his emotion chip, Data had been even more determined to be a normal human male, even if that was still impossible.

Will decided to take the plunge and answer this one. "Okay, I'm not sure if I am considered normal..." He paused here to wait for the two in the background to stop snickering and heckling. "...but I guess on average I spend about 20% of my waking hours thinking about or pursuing sexual matters." Will had to work very hard not to break into laughter just from the expressions on Geordi and Haley's faces, but he gave in at the end, grinning broadly. When everyone looked back at Data, they noted his expression had turned from concerned to downright maudlin.

"There must be something wrong with the chip again. I do not even think about sex more than 1% in a week at the most." He looked quite upset over admitting this.

Haley reached over, patting his arm consolingly. "Don't worry, Data. You're still young and handsome. You just need to find a sweet young thing who will MAKE you think about sex...hopefully more than think about it," she said with a smirk on her lips.

Data looked at Haley with that still puzzled look on his face.

"Are you suggesting there is a correlation between thinking about sexual matters and engaging in sexual activity?"

"Yes." Haley, Geordi and Will responded together before starting to laugh.

"Hmm, can you elaborate further, please?" Data asked.

The three looked at each other as if deciding who drew the imaginary short straw and would have to answer.

"I'm not sure how to explain this, Data, but I'll try," Haley finally replied. "Once you have experienced the feelings of pleasure usually associated with a sexual encounter, it's very difficult to stop thinking about wanting to experience it again. A person who is in a relationship may think often about sexual matters in terms of the intimacy of being with someone they care about. Or someone who has been sexually active but is having a dry spell may crave that pleasure and think of sexual matters a lot more...say up to 20% of their waking hours," Haley teased.

It took Will a moment, but he caught on and moved to kick Haley playfully under the table.

"I am NOT having a dry spell," he defended, perhaps a little too loudly.

To everyone's surprise, even Data tittered at this, since the second officer of the Enterprise was not so blind that he could have missed Riker's talent with the fairer sex. Even before his chip, this had been a fascination of Data's. To the android, Riker seemed to flirt as easily as he drew in breath.

"Prove it," Haley challenged. "When was your last date?" she asked, leaning over the table towards the tall first officer.

"I won't tell you that, but I will tell you when my next one will be." Will's eyes gleamed with the familiar glow.

"Okay, I'll bite. When?"

Reaching across the table, Will took her hand. "As soon as you agree to go out with me, you beguiling temptress."

Haley blushed and pulled her hand away, smacking Will playfully as Geordi and Will laughed and Data grinned.

"Better watch out, Commander. She'll throw you in the brig if you're not careful," Geordi warned, tilting his head to the side and grinning at Haley.

"That would not be in accordance with regulations, Geordi," Data corrected. "However, seeing our newly promoted chief of security strong arm Commander Riker into a cell in the detention area would be quite amusing."

"If you helped, I just might get that done, Data," Haley said with a laugh.

"You better be careful, Lieutenant, or I may have to write you up for insubordination," Will laughed.

"Oh, please sir, not that," Haley purred at Will as she took his hand in hers and began to gently stroke it. "I'm sure we could come to some sort of understanding. I would do anything not to be written up...almost anything...aaahhh just write me up!" She laughed as she dropped Will's hand, abruptly on the table.

Data had watched intently and had noticed how the stroking of Will's hand had affected the commander.

"The way in which Haley was touching Commander Riker's hand, is that seduction?" Data asked.

"Yes, my friend," Will grinned. "And when done by an expert like Haley, seduction becomes an art form. I don't believe there's a man alive who could walk away from such a femme fatale."

"Ha, ha," Haley responded. "I think that's pushing it," she said to Will with a rolling of her chocolate brown orbs. Turning her attention to Data, she tipped her head to the side, staring at him with a questioning expression on her lovely face. "Come on, Data, I can't believe you don't know anything about seduction."

Data shook his head. "I have, in fact, thoroughly studied the mating habits of every known species in the Starfleet database. However, it has been my experience that the words on the screen bear little similarity when compared to participating in the act. I have been able to recognize the act of flirting for a number of years, but it still seems beyond my ability to duplicate the talent."

Geordi sighed heavily. "You're not alone there, Data," he laughed, albeit sadly. "I know you've seen how badly I can mess up in that area. Hell, I even had Worf trying to coach me in the romance department."

Haley's eyes went wide with shock and amusement, Will was belly laughing and Data was shaking his head in sympathy for his friend.

"I did not believe it to be a wise course of action at the time, but did not feel it was my place to interfere. However, your contact with John Doe did seem to have more of an effect on you than anything Mr. Worf had shown you. But I intend no insult to Mr. Worf's methods." Data looked apologetic, but Geordi just waved the look away.

"I know, but what I'm trying to say is that it's also human to be at a loss as far as flirting and women are concerned."

"Quite true," Haley added. "Hell, most of you guys are at a loss as far as what a woman really wants from a man. I could give you all a lesson or two," she said with an evil grin.

"Would you?" Data asked in all seriousness. "I would be most appreciative for any instruction you could provide in these matters."

Haley looked at Data with an expression of surprise on her face, not sure how to reply.

"Data, I think Haley was joking about that," Geordi informed the now disappointed android.

"Don't be disappointed, Data," Will smirked. "I'm sure Haley wouldn't have been able to teach you anything that Geordi and I haven't already."

"Oh, you think so?" Haley said defiantly to Will before turning to face Data. "Data, I would be happy to help you. Lesson #1, disregard all of the research you have done. There are no relationships that go 'by the book'. Lesson #2, disregard everything these two Romeos have told you."

"You realize that I cannot forget anything, Haley," Data reminded her.

"Just store everything you've read or they've told you in a file labeled 'useless information'." With a confidant grin, she boasted, "Follow my advice and you will have any woman you want eating out of you hand in under a month."

Geordi and Will exchanged astonished expression.

"Is it possible to drown in space?" Geordi quipped.

With a controlled laugh, Will imparted, "It's getting too deep in here for me. I think on that note, I'll call it an evening. Good luck, Data. I think you just may need it." Will nodded at Haley and Data and started to rise.

Geordi followed suit. "Just remember, Haley, Data can't swim," the engineer teased as he too rose.

"I do have my emergency flotation device," Data reminded the two officers as they were turning away from the table.

The two men just chuckled as they made good their escape.

"Very funny," Haley said, sarcastically in response to Data.

Data shrugged. "It is true," he assured her.

"You've been spending way too much time with Will. You're becoming a smart ass, just like him." Data gave her his disbelieving and insulted expression, but she did not buy it. "And further more, I think you like it."

Now, Data looked down towards the table. Looking back up at her, his expression was now one of impish guilt.

Haley laughed. "You're being corrupted by them. If you're really serious, we're going to have to start from scratch, Data. Are you in?" she asked him.

After only a moment's consideration, the android nodded. "I am in," Data answered.

"Good. I am very pleased to welcome you to the Foster Institute. I will be your instructor for Sexual Matters 101. The only prerequisite for this course is desire - the desire to learn, the desire to feel and the desire to participate in matters pertaining to sex. Are you up for it...no pun intended," Haley smiled.

Data seemed puzzled by Haley's last remark but still responded in the affirmative.

"If you don't have other plans, would you like to start tomorrow after our shifts end?" Haley asked.

"I do not have other plans so that would be acceptable," Data concurred.

"Great! Now its my turn to call it an evening." Haley smiled and rose from the table.

"May I escort you to your quarters, Haley? I have some questions regarding your qualifications for teaching this course." Data smiled.

"Oh, those two really have corrupted you," Haley laughed.

The two friends walked out of the lounge and headed to the turbolift.

"If you really do have questions about my qualifications, Data, this is your only chance to ask," Haley informed him.

"I do not really have any questions in that regard, however I would appreciate a very honest answer to another question. Do you really believe a woman could fall in love with an android like myself?" Data queried.

"An android, like you? Most definitely Data, most definitely," Haley said reassuringly as they exited the turbolift on deck three and walked towards her quarters. "Good night, Data."

"Good night, Haley."

As Data headed towards his own quarters, he wondered just what his first lesson would entail. In her quarters, moments later, Haley Foster stared at her reflection in her mirror, wondering exactly the same thing.

"What the hell were you thinking, Haley? Teaching your android superior officer about love and sex? If that isn't biting off more than you can chew, I don't know what is," she admonished her image.

As she went to bed, Haley continued to wonder what to do with Data once she had his full attention the next day. She continued to select and dismiss ideas the following day, as she absently stared at the back of Data's head from her station at tactical. Data actually caught her staring at him a couple of times during their shift, and Haley felt her face grow hot.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" Data asked, coming over to her side.

Haley looked down, grinning with embarrassment. "Just thinking about later." She met his eyes, projecting a confidence she did not really feel. "Just planning out your first lesson, Commander."

Data gave her a clipped nod, smiling. "I am looking forward to it with great anticipation." The expression on his face was so endearing, Haley sighed as he turned away.

Data did not have a mean bone in his entire body. Well, he didn't have _any_ bones in his body, but that was beside the point. No matter what she chose to teach him, he would not be rude or hurtful. Data just didn't have it in him. Haley took a deep cleansing breath and relaxed. Everything would be fine.

 _Who knows, this could even be fun._ Suddenly, ideas began to flow. Peace of mind settled over Haley as a plan began to take shape. She could do it. In no time at all, Data was going to be a sex god.

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly now for Haley as the nervousness she had been feeling eased. It was a quiet day on the bridge as the Enterprise was still four days away from Star Base 53 where Ambassador Varana and her staff were waiting to be transported to Marsella IV to begin talks on allowing the Marsellans in to the Federation. Soon it was 1600 and the next shift arrived promptly to relieve those going off duty. Data hurried up to the turbolift in order to leave with Haley.

"Deck three," Haley instructed the computer before turning to Data. "I thought we could use my quarters as the classroom if that's okay? I wanted some place private where we won't be interrupted by certain individuals who may prove to be disruptive," she smiled.

"You mean Commander Riker and Geordi, do you not?" Data asked.

"Exactly. I don't think they could resist putting their two cents in or making a few jokes, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but for this...well I'm taking this very seriously, Data. You're one of my closest friends and I want to help you experience life to the fullest," she explained.

"I too consider you to be a very close friend. I do not believe I would have asked anyone else for assistance with this matter. I trust you and your judgment. I know you will do your best to teach me about sex and love," Data confided.

The turbolift doors opened on deck three as Data was speaking. The two exited and walked down the corridor to Haley's quarters. Data had felt relief when Haley had suggested her quarters. He had been there many times to discuss ship matters, play poker and to just spend time with his friend. He felt comfortable there and with Haley.

Once inside, Haley ushered Data to the couch where the two sat down.

"I think it would be best if first you tell me what your ultimate goal is in this area," Haley told Data.

"I wish to learn about the different types of relationships human males have. As well, I have always believed one day I would marry. I think I have much to offer a mate." Data spoke sounding a little unsure as to how Haley would respond.

Haley smiled. "I'm very happy to hear you say that, Data. You do have so much to offer and I know one day you'll find that special woman who will want to share her life with you."

Data nodded at this with obvious uncertainty. "I have often hoped for someone to share a more intimate part of myself. However it was not until the installation of my emotion chip that I actually _felt_ there was a more intimate side to me." The places where Data had chosen to stress his words added significance to them and Haley did her best to try to understand this. But trying to imagine not being able to feel anything for 36 years of life was not something any human could easily grasp.

Reaching out to take her friend's hand, Haley smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm not going to belittle the challenge you've endured in attempting to master a lifetime's worth of emotion in the short year you've had them, Data. I've watched you struggle, but just as you had no frame of reference to understand our human emotions before the chip, I have no frame of reference to truly fathom what this has been like for you. It's been all or nothing for you and I can't imagine..." She let her voice trail off.

Data nodded at this. "Having been on both sides, I can provide you with an informed opinion. You do not want to know what I know," he told her, meaningfully. "Haley, I did not come with the intention of discussing the pros and cons of emotions vs. emotionlessness. When I first installed the chip, there was a time when I believed myself ill equipped to deal with the new sensations emotions brought. But now that I have integrated them into my life, I have no intention of going backwards. That is why I am here. You have expressed a willingness to help me move forward, and that is where I wish to go."

Haley gave Data's arm an affectionate squeeze and grinned at him. "Let's do it," she told him eagerly. Sitting back in her seat, she took a moment to collect her thoughts. After Data had waited in silence for twenty-one seconds, she spoke again.

"Let's start with this. Have you ever been attracted to anyone before, Data?" Haley asked.

It took Data no time to come up with the answer to her query, but a moment to convince himself to answer. Honesty would be required for this attempt to be successful. "Yes, but I came to this conclusion too late."

"Too late? What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"She was killed on an away mission," Data told her, trying not to allow his eyes to fill with tears.

"Oh, Data, I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking his arm again.

"It was many years ago when she was killed. It was only last year when I came to the realization that, had she lived, I would have been attracted to her," Data said slowly. "She is also the only woman I have been intimate with," Data continued. "However it would not have occurred had the crew not been infected with a strain of the Psi 2000 virus brought over from the Tsiolkovsky." Data regained his composure before continuing. Haley, who had been sitting quietly, just held his hand. "As for now, I do not know. There are a number of female crew members I find to be attractive. However I am unsure as to whether I am attracted to them in terms of wanting to be in a relationship with any of them. The women I enjoy spending time with I consider to be friends, such as yourself."

"We won't focus on any one woman to start. Don't exclude a woman though because you consider her a friend. It's not unusual for a man and woman to be friends for months or years before their relationship changes to a romantic one," Haley advised. "Yesterday I told you lesson # 1 was to disregard your research. When you meet a woman and you're getting to know each other it's important to _be yourself_. If you try to be who you think she wants you to be or what the books say, in the long run, things won't work out. It won't be you she gets to know, but rather that persona you've presented her with. Shakespeare did say it best when he wrote 'to thine own self be true'. Any questions so far?"

Data grinned at her reference to one of his and Captain Picard's favored quotes. "I agree completely with that sentiment," he told her. "And as for a question, I have been myself for all my life, yet I have only had one woman believe, for a short time, that it was _myself_ she wanted. Are you sure I will be able to attract a mate as I am? How am I to know if a woman is interested in pursuing a romantic association with me? What are the most effective criteria for choosing a mate? If I successfully determine that a woman is interested, how do I proceed?"

Haley held up her hands to stop any further questions Data could come up with and, considering the source, she had little doubt he could come up with a lot more if he tried.

"Hold on a minute, Data. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can't learn all there is to this in one day, so if that's what you were hoping for, I'm sorry." He only seemed to be waiting so she continued. "To begin to address your questions, I told you yesterday that I thought you could attract a woman and I was not just saying that. You may not realize this, Data, but the fact you're the second officer of this ship and, well...kind of mild mannered, may be why most are unsure about approaching you. Yes, I'm sure your being an android puts off some, but considering the nature of our mission and career choice, I would hope not many. You may also consider that, as cliché as it is, most women still prefer the man to be the one who makes the first move."

Data gave her an amused grin. "That is actually mentioned in some of the research I have done."

"What did I just tell you," she exclaimed, pointing her finger at him.

"Please continue," Data grinned.

"As for attracting a mate, it's pretty difficult to attract someone if they don't know that you're interested in them. The first step is to talk to them. Let's say you're in the lounge and you see a woman who interests you and she's sitting by herself. You would approach her table and ask her if you can join her. If she says yes, sit with her and have a conversation. With time, you'll be able to tell by how she responds to you both verbally and through body language whether or not she's interested. If she appears to be, then you have different options depending on the time of day or the situation. If it's around a meal time, you could ask her if she has eaten yet and, if she hasn't, ask her to have lunch, dinner, whatever with you. If she has, you could ask her if she'd like to go for a walk in the arboretum or some other activity such as a recital or play if there's one on." Haley paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Data, I think it is time for our first field trip. Let's go to the lounge. I'm feeling a little hungry and it will give us an opportunity to observe the human male in his natural habitat."

A few minutes later Data and Haley were sitting at a table in what Haley termed a strategic position.

"Okay, Data," she began. "Look over there at Lieutenant Waters. He's been glancing over at Ensign Habib since we got here. It looks likes he's starting to make his move. He's smiling at her, asking her if he can join her and it looks like the answer is yes. We'll check back with them in a few minutes but first it's time to order dinner."

A moment later, Haley was very glad she had chosen a spot in the very corner of the lounge. Will Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi and Dr. Beverly Crusher entered the room just as the waiter had taken Haley and Data's meal orders. Riker did notice them, but he only waved and took a seat with his companions at a table across the room. Haley released a sigh that Data noticed.

"Is something wrong, Haley?" he asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm just glad Will and company didn't join us, but he does give us another chance for observation. He is the king of flirts."

Data raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, come on now, Data, he is," she defended.

"I concur the commander has quite a flare in this area, however, if he is the king, then with your assistance, I shall be the prince of flirting."

This caused Haley to giggle. "That's the attitude. Now watch the master at work and quit teasing me," she commanded, poking him in the side with her elbow. Data gave her an exaggerated wink and turned his attention to Riker.

"While we wait for dinner, I wanted to ask you something. What qualities do you think you would like in a potential mate?" Haley asked in a hushed voice.

Data glanced at her briefly before answering. "While I have noted many answer that very question by stating the value of a good sense of humor, I would have to qualify that by adding she would have to have a sense of humor I understand. I know many people whom others believe to be extremely jocular, yet I do not understand their particular brand of humor at all. I would want her to enjoy my humor as I enjoyed hers."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. How about looks?"

"I do understand beautiful. However, I believe I would prefer her to be neat, rather than aesthetically pleasing. I do not care for things to be untidy. Disorder frustrates me," Data admitted, sheepishly.

Haley gave him a firm look. "Data, one thing you have to learn is not to be apologetic for having a mind of your own. You're allowed likes and dislikes, just like everybody else." When she saw he was accepting this, she went on. "Okay, so she should be your kind of funny, neat and beauty is optional. What else?"

"I would require someone who understands I am incapable of thinking only of her at any given moment, as my positronic brain is capable of performing 60 trillion operations per second. I will, however, give her my full attention when we are together." Data paused for a moment before continuing. "I would prefer someone who is more literal in expressing what she wants rather than saying one thing and expecting me to know she wants the opposite. I do have difficulty recognizing those situations."

"Oh, I hate that too. When I was aboard the Magellan, I had a roommate who did that all the time and it was so annoying. I completely understand your thinking there," Haley concurred. Data could not help but smile and feel some relief that someone else had the same feelings over this practice.

"Over the years, I have learned how to recognize when a person is using a proverb or expression that is not to be taken literally however I am not 100% proficient in this regard."

"So you want someone who is your kind of funny, neat, doesn't play word games, so to speak, and is accepting of who you are," Haley recounted. "That last trait is very important. I've always believed that to have a successful relationship, it's important to embrace a person's limitations and not just love their strengths."

Data and Haley's dinner arrived as Haley was pointing out how to read body language using Lieutenant Waters and Ensign Habib as her example.

"Do you see how Ensign Habib is sitting, how rigid she is?" Haley started. "That's not good. They've been speaking for a few minutes now and she hasn't relaxed yet. And there, did you see how she's not maintaining eye contact with Lieutenant Waters?"

"Yes, she does appear to be rather uncomfortable," Data added.

"Exactly. Now if Lieutenant Waters doesn't read her body language then most likely Ensign Habib will excuse herself and leave very soon."

"What would you suggest Lieutenant Waters do to prevent that eventuality?" Data asked Haley.

She turned to look at him, but shrugged. "Well, if we could hear what he was trying it would be easier to say."

"I can hear what he has said, but to repeat it to you would feel like an invasion of their privacy," Data informed her with regret. Haley looked momentarily stunned.

"I didn't realize you could hear THAT well. No, I agree, don't tell me what they said. Let's just say if Waters was talking about himself, he could change the topic to something he knew she would be interested in. Or he could compliment her by telling her something he finds appealing about her," Haley explained.

Data looked crestfallen. "Flattery. I have not proven to be successful in this area as well," he told her, with frustration creeping into his tone. He told her briefly about the time he had attempted this and, by the end of his story, Haley was shaking her head.

"I've seen this before. You're trying to duplicate or use someone else's words instead of using your own."

"You do not understand. I do not normally think in these terms. I cannot flatter someone using my own words."

"Yes, you can, Data. I know you can, because I've heard you do it. I want you to try it now on me. Just tell me something you have noticed about me that you find interesting. Use your own long-winded, long worded way. Go," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

It was those eyes Data noticed. Since he knew many compliments involved one's eyes, he chose that area. He would do his best, but he was sure she would be disappointed.

"I have observed in humanoids that one's eye color and one's hair color are almost always different. However your eyes are virtually the exact shade of mahogany as your hair, with only a .012% variance. I find this to be most intriguing." Data looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

Haley's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. A blush rose to her cheeks and she absently ran her fingers through her mass of short curls. Slowly she smiled. "Oh Data, that was wonderful," she told him in a shaky voice. Data was stunned.

"Wonderful?" Data repeated.

"Yes," Haley smiled reassuringly. "You surprised me for a moment. I didn't realize how effective your flattery is." She paused for a moment hoping the redness in her cheeks had faded. "And the reason it was effective was you chose a feature to compliment that you find interesting and you used your words to express it. Now are you beginning to see why it was so important to be yourself?"

Data nodded his head in the affirmative.

Haley turned to her dinner and was about to take a bite when she stopped. "It looks like Lieutenant Waters wasn't able to read Ensign Habib's signals and adjust his approach," she said as she and Data watched the young ensign leaving the lounge - alone.

Haley continued to eat her entree as she surveyed the room for another example. By the time she and Data had finished, Lieutenant Waters was ready to try again - this time with Lieutenant MacDonald.

"We'll check on Lieutenant Waters later. Will is heading over to the bar and seems to have his eye on Lieutenant Hedberg. Let's watch the master at work," she smirked.

Riker's methods of seduction were something Data had seen and overheard many time, so this particular event did not interest the android. As Haley watched in fascination, and made the occasional observation, Data decided to do a study of his own. He interjected a joke or funny comment into their conversation, and was pleased to see Haley laugh in all the expected places. Actually, she laughed quite a lot. After Riker had left with Lieutenant Hedberg and Lieutenant Waters seemed to be making progress with Lieutenant MacDonald, Data tried to encourage Haley to tell him some jokes or funny stories. Data was pleasantly surprised to find he laughed at every one she remembered.

Lieutenant Waters proved to attain limited success in the end, as the young lady told him she would have to get together with him at another time, since she was due to meet with some other people just then. When Lieutenant MacDonald left, Waters called it a night.

As Haley and Data had finished their dinners long ago, they too decided to call it a night, but as they headed for Haley's quarters, Data wondered how she would feel about his next concern.

"Okay, Data. You look pensive. What's up?" she asked when they reached her door.

"I am simply contemplating how you will handle a different concern of mine."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked him.

"How to kiss a woman properly," he informed her. "Good night, Haley," Data said with a nod and turned to go.

"Wonderful. And I was nervous about the flirting?" Haley sighed as she entered her quarters.

Haley checked for correspondence before making an entry in her personal log. She was still getting accustomed to her duties as chief of security and spent some time reviewing duty schedules and familiarizing herself further with her personnel. She finally gave up after an hour as her mind kept going back to what Data had said.

 _How am I going to teach Data how to kiss a woman?_ she wondered as she changed for bed. She lay there for some time contemplating what to do before drifting off to sleep.

Morning came too quickly for Haley. After being jolted awake from a nightmare, she had problems falling back to sleep. In her nightmare she had been kissing Data to show him how to kiss a woman passionately, but when she had finished kissing him, he had burst into laughter. Haley had never really thought about whether she was a good kisser or not but now she was nervous.

"There's always the holodeck," she sighed as she began to get ready for her shift. "I'm sure I could program a woman for Data to practice on." As it turned out, the holodeck was available, however, Commander Data was not. The following day Haley overheard several conversations Data and Geordi had with Captain Picard, updating the captain on the status of a level three diagnostic. The two lieutenant commanders were involved in realigning or re-crystallizing something else too, but Haley had not caught all of it from her station at tactical. Her attention was focused on ensuring all security arrangements were ready for the upcoming arrival of Ambassador Varana. Data only had time enough to give Haley an apologetic look when he had first headed from his station at Ops to the lift. Haley had just smiled and nodded her understanding - rain check.

The following day, it was Haley who had to send one to Data. The ambassador had sent word of a list of requirements a kilometer long and it fell on Haley to see them taken care of. Teacher and student were not able to meet until the day Ambassador Varana actually arrived.

"It got a little more hectic than either of us expected, didn't it, Data?" Haley said, by way of greeting the android at her door.

"So it would seem. You are available for me now, is that correct?" he asked.

"Sure am. Come on in. Our holodeck reservation is not for thirty minutes yet. Want something to drink?" she offered, as they made their way to her couch. Data declined politely as the pair sat.

"The holodeck? What will we be doing in the holodeck?" Data asked.

"I was able to put together a simulation to demonstrate the different types of kisses. I have also included a woman you can practice with, if you want to use her," Haley replied. "Is there anything you want to discuss before we go to the holodeck? Anything about what we saw in the lounge the other day?"

Data thought for a few moments before turning to Haley. "In the holographic simulation you have programmed, will the woman be able to give me the proper feedback on how well I am doing?" he asked.

"Well, no. I programmed her in case you wanted to practice before moving on to a real person. You don't have to use it. I just wasn't sure how to provide you with practical experience," Haley admitted.

"I see. Would you..." Data spoke hesitantly, "Would you allow me to practice with you?"

"If you're comfortable with that idea, Data, I guess I could. Just don't laugh," she replied slowly.

"Laugh? Why would I laugh?" Data was puzzled by her remark as he had never thought of kissing as a laughing matter.

"Forget I said that. I had a bad dream last night and it's still effecting me a little," Haley smiled. The thirty minutes were almost up so the pair made their way to the holodeck to begin the next lesson. Haley was trying her best to hide her nervousness from Data over his request.

Once they arrived, Haley called up the program she had created using the arch. "Maybe I can tweak her responses a bit," Haley told Data as she hurriedly worked at the control panel. "Computer, run program Data Lesson Four," she commanded.

Data looked over just in time to see a striking holographic woman shimmer into being. She was Data's height with blond hair and blue eyes. Data supposed she was appealing, but his uncertainty over employing this simulated female's assistance restrained his enthusiasm. Looking back at Haley, Data could sense her unease. He knew it was his request for her to personally help if this plan failed that troubled her. Sighing, Data moved towards the simulated blond.

"Kiss me, Data," the blond implored him, opening her arms to him. Data turned his head back to Haley, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Hey, my only previous experience at writing holodeck programs is for emergency security protocols. I am NOT a romance writer. It was all I could think of," Haley protested, shrugging helplessly at him.

"She is, at least, direct."

"Smart ass," she threw at him with a sneer. "Just kiss her. Let's see if this worked."

Data chuckled as he moved closer to the outstretched arms of the hologram.

Taking a breath, Haley sighed as Data made his move. With movements that appeared forced and rehearsed, Data took the facsimile by the shoulders and pulled her closer. Eager imitation arms went around him, but his actions still looked mechanical. Data pressed his lips to those of the blond for what seemed like an eternity, but there was no emotion there, and very little of anything else either.

When Data released her, the female cooed at him, but Data turned on his heels and walked stiffly away from her, as she continued to bubble over with praise. Coming to Haley's side, Data order the program paused.

"I wish to hear your evaluation of my performance," he said, flatly.

Haley felt her stomach rise up into her throat. "Data, you showed no feeling in what you were doing," she told him, gently.

"With good reason. While I do appreciate your effort on my behalf, I have no feelings for this creation, so I find it difficult to _show_ feelings for her."

Looking deflated, Haley rocked back on her heels, rubbing her chin. "Good point," she conceded. "Let's take a more voyeuristic approach to this. Computer, run Data Lesson Four A."

A holographic man now appeared and joined the woman, both standing still, waiting further instruction.

"Data, how familiar are you with the different degrees of kissing? Do you understand that the same type of kiss cannot be used in every situation?" Haley questioned.

"Please explain what you mean," Data requested.

"A good night kiss on a first date is different to...say...a kiss before making love. Do you want me to have them demonstrate?" Haley continued.

"Please do," Data affirmed.

"On a first date if you're unsure as to how well it went or felt it was moderately successful, it would probably be best to go with the kiss on the cheek. However, as with other things even the kiss on the cheek has degrees. Computer run quick cheek kiss," Haley ordered the computer.

Data watched as the man gave the woman a very quick kiss on the cheek.

"But a kiss on the cheek can be a little sexier as well. Computer run sexy cheek kiss," Haley instructed.

This time the man was looking intensely into the woman's eyes. He slowly raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek before kissing her other cheek much more slowly.

"I understand what you mean by varying degrees now," Data stated.

Over the next thirty minutes, Haley had the holographic images demonstrate a variety of kisses up to a passionate lovers' kiss.

"Computer, end program Data Lesson Four A. Now Data, these are just examples. There are no real rules to tell you what kisses are appropriate to a situation. It depends on what you feel for the woman you are kissing and how she feels about you. The best kiss is a kiss sparked by emotion. If you really care for a woman, she can feel it in your kiss," Haley emphasized. "Okay, let's try this one more time. Computer, run Data Lesson Four."

Data approached the holographic woman again, looking over at Haley with an uncertain look on his face before turning back to the woman. Data again kissed the woman, this time not as forced but still obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, that was better," Haley stuttered. "Our time here is up. Let's go back to my quarters and go over what we've seen."

Once back in her quarters, Data turned to face Haley, blocking her path to the sitting arrangement.

"Your comment that I had improved did not hold much sincerity, Haley. I believe I still need considerable assistance in this area. If I cannot kiss a woman properly, will she not look for someone who can?" he asked in a pleading tone.

Haley reached over to pat Data's arm lightly. "Okay, I admit it was a nominal improvement, but this just may take time."

"How long did it take you?" Data countered.

Haley almost groaned. "Data, I don't know for sure how good a kisser I am. I haven't had any complaints, but I haven't had men beating down my door to kiss me either."

Data considered this for a moment before asking. "Do you wish to be married?"

With a sigh, she looked away and moved to pass Data, making her way to a chair. Once seated, she waited for Data to follow.

"I'm not really sure, Data. The idea is appealing, but I guess he'd have to really knock my socks off for me to seriously consider marriage. But, I think you're straying. This is supposed to be about you, not me."

"Agreed. Since it is obvious I require further instruction, will you allow me to kiss you so you will be able to tell me exactly what I am doing wrong?" Data seemed to turn very serious as he asked this.

Haley had felt this was coming but had been praying it would not. Data was her friend - a good friend. This whole thing suddenly sounded like a very bad idea but it was too late to back out now.

"I really don't see how kissing me will make any difference. You said the problem was you didn't feel anything for the hologram and that is true for me too," she offered, knowing it was weak.

"That is not true at all. I am your friend. I have very strong feelings of friendship for you that I did not feel for the hologram. You can also experience this first hand and better determine where I err," he pointed out.

Haley tried not to look terrified as Data came to a stand. When he stood before her, she forced herself to come to her feet. Data seemed to be making an effort to relax her as he looked Haley in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile. Lifting a hand to her face, Data slid his fingers over her cheek and into her hair. Bringing his other hand around her waist, he drew her slowly closer.

His kiss was still just a pressing of his lips to hers, but nevertheless, there was something about his gentle touch that had an affect on Haley. When Data pulled back, looking at her expectantly, it took her a moment to clear the fuzz out of her brain enough to comment.

Data's concern that his kiss had been a complete failure grew the longer Haley stood silent. Finally he could not wait any longer.

"Your silence suggests I have not done well." Data spoke barely above a whisper, looking terribly disappointed.

The sound of Data's voice jarred Haley enough to clear up the remainder of the fuzziness she had felt.

"No, Data, no. It was nice. A big improvement over the kisses with the hologram. You were much more comfortable. The way you touched my cheek and slid your fingers through my hair was very nice. We'll need to work on...talk about your technique for the actual kiss. There is more to a kiss than just pressing your lips to mine - I mean a woman's." Haley stumbled through the critique the best she could. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, Data. It's getting late."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow, Haley. Good night," Data said with a smile. He walked towards the door to Haley's quarters before stopping and turning to her. "I appreciate everything you are doing to help me. Thank you, Haley." And then he was gone.

Haley collapsed in the chair and just stared at the wall for minutes.

 _What the hell happened there?_ Haley thought. As she replayed Data's kiss in her mind, the fuzziness started to return. She waited for it to clear before getting ready for bed. Sleep, once again, did not come easy. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom for what seemed like hours, thinking about that kiss before she finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Staring at the back of Data's head the next day was even worse than staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Haley's dreams last night were even more disturbing than the previous evening's. This time Data was kissing the blond from the holodeck, but she was real now. She was teaching Data a thing or two about kissing that could only be taught by intimate instruction.

Haley's duties in security kept her mind off of the odd and disturbing dream, but any time she looked over to see Data moving about, sitting or coming back to the bridge, the thoughts returned. She was again fighting with this memory when Data came over and addressed her. The surprised squeak she made startled three other people on the bridge, including Data.

"I did not intend to startle you, Lieutenant Foster. I apologize," Data said, regretfully.

Haley caught her breath and waved away his apology. "My fault, I'm sorry. What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked formally, since it was still twenty minutes before their shift ended.

Data's expression turned to one of excited anticipation. "Ambassador Varana and her aides have requested a tour of the Enterprise which the captain has asked me to conduct," Data explained.

"I take it you're happy about that fact?" Haley asked with amusement.

"I am. One of the ambassador's aides is an intriguing young woman by the name of Sharroon Mekteel. I am hoping I can put into practice some of what you have taught me thus far on her." Data seemed to be waiting for something. It took Haley several moments to realize it was her approval he awaited.

"You really think you're ready for this, Data? It's only been a few days."

Data smiled with conviction. "I have great confidence in the competence of your teaching. I do have one request. If she will agree, I intend to ask Ms Mekteel to accompany me to the lounge after the tour has concluded. Will you be there at 1900 hours to observe, in case I encounter difficulty?" The android gave her his most endearing hopeful expression.

Haley was certain the color had completely drained from her face upon hearing Data's request, however, if it had, Data had not noticed. He stood anxiously awaiting Haley's response.

"I'll do my best to be there, Data." Haley forced a smile to her lips but she was anything but happy about his request.

"Thank you, Haley," Data was even more excited now. He wanted to show Haley how much he had learned from her. He hoped Haley would be proud of any success he had that evening.

"You're welcome, Data," she replied still forcing the smile. "Oh and, Data, good luck." The words were hard for Haley to say and did their best to get stuck in her mouth.

Data smiled and nodded his head before returning to his ops station. Haley was staring at her tactical panel, trying to concentrate on her duties when she was again startled but by another voice this time.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Troi asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Counselor, just fine." Haley was once again forcing a smile to her lips.

"You're sure? You seem quite tense and I sense you are feeling a great deal of anxiety," the counselor continued.

"I'm okay, really. I'm a little anxious to make sure everything goes well during the ambassador's time on the Enterprise. She is the first dignitary to be on board since I became Chief of Security." Haley was trying her hardest to sound convincing.

"Well, if you need to talk, you know where my office is," Counselor Troi smiled reassuringly before returning to her seat on the bridge.

 _She didn't believe a word of that,_ Haley chastised herself. _Why do we have to have an empath for a ship's counselor?_

After her shift, Haley went to her quarters for a shower, but once she got out, she felt even worse than when she got in. Her head was pounding, so after dressing in casual clothes, she headed for sickbay. Dr. Selar was just running the medical tricorder over Haley when Data entered the room, leading the ambassador's party. It took Haley all of three seconds to pick out the woman Data had his eye on.

She was fair haired, and small boned to the point where she could easily be described as fragile looking. She was very pretty, but just shy of beautiful. If it had not been for the fact she was the only woman, other than the ambassador, in the party, the fact Data kept directing his comments to her, more often than not, would have been the dead give away.

 _It was a practice kiss. Just practice and he's not even my type. He's just my friend,_ Haley told herself firmly. As she squeezed her eyes shut, she could hear the tricorder in the doctor's hand register a dramatic increase in her blood pressure.

"You may do well to consider attempting meditation, Lieutenant," Selar advised in her placid tone.

"Are you unwell, Haley?" Data asked, suddenly at her side.

"Just a little headache, Commander. Nothing to worry about." Haley wondered why she had addressed him so formally as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"As you are unwell, I will not invite Sharroon to the lounge later since you will be unable to observe. I would not feel comfortable in attempting this if you are not present." Data spoke with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"No, Data, I'll be there. I'm in good hands with Dr. Selar. I'll be fine." Haley was now becoming an expert in forcing a smile to her lips.

"If you are certain-" Data started.

"I'm certain," Haley interrupted.

Data grinned at Haley before rejoining the group to continue the tour. As soon as they had left sickbay, Haley let out an audible sigh. Dr. Selar looked at Haley, raising her right eyebrow in that questioning way that Vulcans had.

"Lieutenant, you appear tired. Have you experienced any changes in your sleep patterns lately? Any sleep disturbances?" Dr. Selar asked.

"I've tossed and turned a lot the past couple of nights and had some unsettling dreams but I'm sure it will pass. I'm just under a little stress at the moment," Haley responded.

Dr. Selar went to a drawer, returning with a hypo spray, which she administered to Haley.

"This will help you relax and you should have a good night's sleep tonight, however, if your sleep disturbances continue I recommend that you speak to Counselor Troi. I'm sure she can help you find ways to alleviate the stress you are feeling," Dr. Selar advised.

"Thank you, Doctor. I feel better already," Haley said with another forced smile on her face.

Haley returned to her quarters to wait. Time seemed to be moving backwards and she thought it would never reach 1900. Finally, it was time to go to the lounge. Haley rose slowly from her couch letting out another loud sigh.

"Data is my friend. I offered to help him. I am his friend and I must be there for him," she repeated to herself over and over as she rode the turbolift and walked to the lounge.

Upon arriving, Haley found the table where she and Data had sat during their lesson was available. She sat, ordered a synthale and waited.

She did not have to wait long. Data entered the lounge with the petite young woman at his side. The rosy pink in Sharroon's cheeks told Haley that whatever Data had been trying so far was working. The couple took a seat in Haley's unobstructed view and ordered a drink.

Sharroon's body language clearly conveyed her ease with Data's company. The android also seemed quite happy to be here with his pretty tablemate. They had just been served their drinks when Data moved his chair closer to Sharroon's.

Haley was stunned when she heard a groan of annoyance and realized it had come from her own mouth. _Be quiet, Data can hear you!_ she scolded herself.

The two engaged in lively conversation for almost an hour with no end is sight before Haley became distracted by a certain First Officer sitting down at her table.

"Looks like your lessons are working, Haley," Will proclaimed, pulling his chair out to sit down. He nodded over to Data and his date, but Haley decided this gave her an excuse to finally look away.

"He's a quick study, that one," she agreed. "So what are you doing tonight, Will?" she asked, directing the topic away from the goings on at the other table.

"Not a thing. I have the night watch later, so I'm just relaxing until it's time. How about you?"

Haley and Will chatted for a while until he interrupted her by nudging her and nodding back in Data's direction.

"Look, he's going in for the kill," Will observed.

Haley looked over just in time to see Data lean slowly in to press a gentle kiss to Sharroon's cheek. When he finally sat back, Will and Haley could see the flushed, but flattered, expression on the woman's face, and Haley could feel her stomach lurch.

"I guess you have a right to make your claims, Haley. This is the most impressive display of flirting I have ever seen from Data. You should have bet latinum on this deal. You would've made a killing," Will said with a chuckle.

"I sure would have," Haley tried to laugh. _Ironic since I feel like I want to die._

Will stayed for another hour before he rose and told Haley he had to go.

"Already?" Haley questioned. "You still have a few hours before the night shift starts. Can't you stay longer?" _Damn, Haley you sound like you're begging._

"Sorry, Haley, but duty calls. I have some reports to go over before the shift starts." Will shrugged. "See you tomorrow though. I'm looking forward to finding out how the rest of Data's evening goes."

And with that, Will turned and headed for the door of the lounge, leaving Haley, once again, alone. She now had no choice but to resume her observation of Data, as he used the lessons she had taught him on this woman. By 2130, Haley started to wish she had ordered the real stuff instead of the synthahol she had been drinking. Finally a half hour later, Data rose from his table and walked over to the bar to get refills for himself and Sharroon. Haley walked quickly and stood next to Data.

"Data, I have to go now. I'm feeling a little tired. You don't need me. You're doing great." Haley stammered.

"I understand," he said smiling at her. "Thank you for coming this evening, Haley, and for everything." Data picked up the drinks and began to turn back in the direction of the table where Sharroon was sitting. "Haley, I have asked Sharroon to have dinner with me tomorrow at 1830 hours. May I come to your quarters after our shift? I need your assistance to prepare for my date." The look on Data's face as he glanced back at Haley made it impossible for her to refuse.

"Of course, Data. I'll always be here to help you," she smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Haley." Data walked over to the table, placing Sharroon's drink in front of her as he sat. Haley could hear Sharroon laughing as she walked towards the exit to the lounge.

Once she was back in her quarters, Haley changed immediately into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep, thanks to the hypo spray Dr. Selar had given her. She awoke twice during the night when the dreams returned. Fortunately, this night she was able to fall back asleep quickly, rather than tossing and turning for hours.

To Haley's relief, Data had to work in weapon's control the next morning, so she didn't get to see him and blush every time he walked by. She knew she would have if he'd been here. The dreams last night had been... _Don't think about that,_ she commanded her subconscious.

Haley had some success in controlling her wandering thoughts, but apparently not enough, she soon discovered. Will came over to her station and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You look like you're carrying torpedo casings under those dark eyes of yours, Haley," he told her, crossing his arms in front of him, and studying her face.

"I stayed up too late helping Data. He wanted me to be on tap in case he got into trouble with his date," she explained.

Will covered his mouth as he yawned. "I'm in need of some sleep myself. You're a good friend, Haley, but you can't let it effect your duties. However, your work has been so impressive, I covered for you with the captain. The ambassador wants to go over the final arrangements for when we reach Marsella IV. I've already got tactical covered for you. She's expecting you, so go to her quarters now and as soon as you're finished going over the details she wants addressed, you can call it a day." Will beamed with delight over the surprise he had arranged for her but, for some reason, Haley had a bad feeling about this.

In the lift on her way to the guest quarters, it hit Haley what was turning her nerves to jelly - the aide. No doubt she would be there as well for this meeting.

"I wish I knew what gods I have pissed off and what to do to appease them," she fumed to the lift, relieved she was alone here.

When Haley arrived, it seemed the torment was to begin at once. The very cheerful aide greeted Haley at the door and practically bounced her way across the room as she led Haley to where the ambassador waited. There was no doubt in Haley's mind that the date last night with Data was the woman's reason for being so blasted perky this morning.

"Good morning, Ambassador," Haley smiled. "Commander Riker informed me of your request to go over the final security arrangements."

The ambassador nodded her head in an almost regal manner. She swept her hand motioning towards the couch.

"Please sit," she instructed Haley.

Haley sat down and placed the large PADD she had been carrying under her arm on the table. The ambassador was sitting next to Haley while two of her aides stood behind the couch, observing. Haley was relieved Sharroon was not one of them as she was busy preparing various dishes for the ambassador's lunch.

Haley spent a little over an hour going through the details with the ambassador, answering any questions she or her aides posed expertly. When they finished, the ambassador rose from the couch and walked towards the dining table where Sharroon had laid out the food. She turned to Haley and smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I believe the arrangements you have made are more than satisfactory. You may go now."

"Thank you, Ambassador. If you have any further questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact me and I'll do my best to address them for you," Haley said as she made her way to the door.

When she arrived back at her quarters, Haley sat down on the couch to think. Data had not said what he needed help with and she prayed it would only be more information on flirting. She rested her head on the back of the couch with a feeling of dread rushing through her. The many restless nights finally caught up with Haley as she soon fell asleep on the couch. She had been asleep for almost three hours when she was jarred awake by the sound of the door chime.

Data stood there with an excited grin on his face that quickly faded as soon as he saw the evidence that he had obviously just awakened Haley.

"If you wish me to return later-" he began with clear disappointment. Haley could see he was very worried she would not help him in time for his date tonight.

"It's okay, Data. I was sleeping, but I think I finally got enough. Come on in and tell me how I can help." She turned from the door and led him to the couch where she had just been sleeping. She stretched a little before sitting again.

"You are sure you do not mind?" he asked, watching her stretch.

"I'm sure. Now, I thought you were doing wonderfully with your young lady last night. What could you possibly need me for?" she asked with a warm grin. Dear Data - so thoughtful and kind. Haley found it was easier to focus on his happiness with his sweet face looking at her. He was a good man and deserved to have a good time with this woman if that was what he wanted.

"I wish to kiss her. But as you pointed out, my technique was insufficient for the task. Perhaps task is not the proper word here..." Data shrugged and let his voice trail off.

"No, I don't think she would be flattered to hear you refer to kissing her as a task. But you looked like you did well with the kiss on the cheek last night. Just keep going in that direction and you'll do fine," she told him, encouragingly.

Data just shook his head. "I do not believe a kiss on the cheek is the same as a kiss on the lips from what you have shown me and what I have witnessed previously. Please, Haley, I do not wish to allow this short time I have with Sharroon to slip away. I wish to conclusively determine if I am capable of inspiring feelings of love in another being. I also wish to explore my own feelings in this area." Data was almost pleading now and, once again, Haley could not refuse him.

"Okay, okay. Actually, the word explore is a good one for this area. Kissing is kind of like an exploration. In this kind of kiss, you are exploring the other person's lips with your own. If the kiss continues, it may lead to the exploration of her mouth as well," Haley explained.

"Ah, yes, what is referred to as French kissing," Data said.

"Right. Now you don't want to plunge your tongue down her throat, but this kind of kiss can be very intoxicating if you are sharing it with someone you really care about."

Data nodded. "Precisely why I wish to be able to execute this type of kiss properly. Will you help me?" he implored her.

Suddenly it came to Haley just exactly what Data wanted. "You want to practice on me again?" she asked, feeling the knot return to her stomach.

"Yes," Data said, eagerly. He was already coming to a stand. Why he seemed to think one could not kiss sitting, Haley did not know, but if he had not held out his hand to help her to her feet, Haley doubted she would have made it.

Smiling happily, Data reached to pull her into his arms. Haley could have sworn the temperature in the room jumped five degrees in that second. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his lips to hers. The heat was melting Haley's resistance and her arms crept around to climb up Data's back. He moved his lips gently over hers, seeking their softness. The fuzziness enveloped her as completely as Data's arms.

After a lifetime, he pulled back slightly. "Is there an improvement?" he inquired. All Haley could do was nod. Data grinned with pride. "Shall we proceed to the open mouth kiss?" he asked. Haley had no idea what she did that he took for consent, all she knew was that a second later his lips again were pressed to hers and she could feel his tongue lightly tracing between her lips. She parted them and greeted his tongue with her own. Trying as hard as she could, she could not stifle the moan of desire that ensued.

Data pulled back again with a disappointed look on his face.

"Was that not satisfactory?" Data asked quietly.

"It was very good. You are a very quick study," Haley replied as she quickly sat back down on the couch as she was sure she could not trust her knees to hold her up much longer.

"But you moaned. Were you not disappointed?" he asked confused.

"That was a good moan, Data. Not all moans indicate disappointment. When a person experiences something pleasurable it can cause a response like that." Haley stumbled through her explanation as best she could but the fuzziness was making it hard for her to think straight.

"Ah," Data smiled. "I hope I can elicit a similar response from Sharroon this evening. Thank you again, Haley. I must leave now to prepare for my date."

"Good luck, Data," Haley called to Data as he left. She hoped she had sounded like she really meant it.

She sat perfectly still with her head once again resting on the back of the couch as she waited for the fuzziness to pass. The fuzziness had almost cleared up when the door chime sounded again.

 _Please not another kissing lesson,_ she thought. "Come in."

Will Riker strode into Haley's quarters.

"Just what I thought. You desperately need to relax. Come with me," Will told her.

"Come? Where?" Haley asked as the commander pulled her up from the couch.

"You are going to join Deanna, Geordi and myself for a nice dinner, good conversation and relaxation," Will informed her.

"I'm not really sure-" Haley started.

"That's an order Lieutenant," Will laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Where are we going to be eating?" Haley asked. _Please, don't say the lounge. Please don't say the lounge._

"The lounge," Will smiled.

When Will and Haley walked into the lounge, Deanna could sense the woman's unease at once. The Betazoid watched the brunette scan the room and relax, but only slightly. Will led her to the table, chatting happily, oblivious to Haley's distress. Geordi had stopped talking as soon as he and Deanna had noticed Will and Haley enter, so they were both waiting to greet the pair when they reached the table.

As Will handed Haley into a chair, the woman glanced up at the door to the lounge and frowned almost imperceptibly. Something was very wrong here but, without more time and information, Deanna had no idea what it was. Will had told her how Haley was having trouble relaxing and also how she was helping Data in the art of dating, but she could see no connection to the woman's heightened state of agitation.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for letting me crash your party," Haley said, looking from Geordi to Deanna. She smiled, but Deanna could clear see and feel there was no joy behind it.

"Nonsense, Haley. We're delighted you could join us, aren't we, gentlemen," Deanna said graciously. She smiled with genuine warmth at Haley. Both men were quick to add their agreement. As the diners settled in, Deanna observed Haley, with concern. The security chief seemed to relax a little for a while but, soon after Geordi noted Data's arrival with his date, the tension level in Haley was on the rise again. She grew quiet, rarely looking up and had to be addressed at least twice before she would respond to a question directed at her. This did not escape even the men's attention.

"Lieutenant Foster, do you hear me?" Will repeated for the third time.

Haley practically jumped. "What? Commander, I'm sorry, what did you say?" she stammered.

"I asked you if you're all right?" he replied.

Haley looked around the table and then over towards one of the other tables. Pulling her gaze back to Will, with a deep frown, she rose to her feet while shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I'm very sorry everyone, but I simply can't be here right now. Good night." Placing her napkin on the table next to her barely touched plate, Haley rushed from the room.

Deanna exchanged meaningful looks with both of the shocked men. "Let me," she told them and moved to follow Haley.

Except for other Betazoids, Deanna could only sense the _emotions_ of those around her. Will was an exception to this rule, but there had been a few times when Deanna had been able to hear something from others in times of heightened emotionalism. Such an incident had just occurred. As Haley had announced to her table companions that she could not remain, Deanna had very clearly overhead the thought she had not said.

~ Not with Data here. ~

Deanna saw Haley enter the turbolift but was unable to reach it before the doors closed. She only had to wait a few moments before the lift returned. When she disembarked on deck three, she could see Haley leaning against a wall, staring at the door to her quarters. As Deanna approached Haley, the emotions she had sensed from the lieutenant in the lounge had intensified even more.

"Haley," Deanna spoke softly but her presence still caused Haley to jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No need to apologize, Deanna. It's me. I've not been feeling myself lately," Haley spoke slowly.

"Haley, would you like to talk?" Deanna asked. Haley nodded her head affirmatively. "In your quarters-"

"No!" Haley interrupted rather forcefully. "No," she repeated almost whispering. "I don't want to go in there right now."

"Let's go to my quarters. We can talk there."

Haley found Deanna's voice to be quite comforting and it only took a gentle touch to her shoulder to get Haley moving down the corridor. When they reached her quarters, Deanna invited Haley to sit on the couch. Haley had been to Deanna's quarters a number of times since she had come aboard the Enterprise but it had always been for poker night, not to discuss personal problems. Deanna had her quarters decorated in such a way that you could not help but feel at ease. Haley was so deep in thought she didn't notice Deanna order two cups of tea from the replicator and then add a little something extra from a bottle she kept in a cabinet by her desk.

"Try this," Deanna smiled as she handed a cup to Haley. Haley smiled and took a small sip.

"What's in this?" Haley asked, surprised at the kick from the tea.

"It's a special blend of tea with a little Betazoid whiskey added. It will help you relax." Deanna advised as she sat next to Haley on the couch. "Now let's talk. I can sense that you're suffering from an enormous amount of turmoil and I know it has something to do with Data."

At the mention of the android's name, Haley paled. Deanna could feel a number of emotions emanating from her. Fear, shame, self-loathing and sorrow were among them. Deanna took a sip of her tea, encouraging Haley to follow suit.

"You can tell me anything, Haley, and it will never go any further. I promise you."

"I'm a fool. I shot off my mouth about being able to help Data flirt and kiss and want to think about sex more and it came back to bite me on the butt," Haley admitted, lowering her head and covering it with her hands.

"How? What do you mean?" Deanna could not believe Data had intentionally done something to make Haley feel this way.

"Data wanted to know more about kissing. He wanted me to show him how to kiss. I tried everything I could think of to show him without showing him. In the end, he was almost pleading with me to let him kiss me. I gave in." Haley was radiating regret as she spoke.

"He kissed you? What happened then?" Deanna prodded her.

"He...well, it was not the greatest kiss, but the way he touched me..." Absently, Haley's hand went to the cheek were Data had first caressed her.

"Was this today?" Deanna asked.

"No, but today was worse," Haley almost groaned, remembering. "This time the kiss was good too."

"He kissed you again today?" Deanna asked. "Why?"

"After the first kiss, I had told him there was more to it than just pressing lips. Today, he wanted to practice for his date with Sharroon," Haley recounted.

"You weren't able to say no to his request?"

"Deanna, if you could have seen him, the look on his face. He was so happy their first date had been a success, so excited about their dinner tonight. He was worried he would disappoint Sharroon and he had this pleading expression on his face. I couldn't...I couldn't say no," Haley sighed.

"And Data has no idea your feelings for him are changing," Deanna stated more than asked.

"Exactly. He's so happy to have a new area of his life open up for him." Haley sighed again. "He keeps thanking me and telling me what a wonderful friend I have been for helping him and it's killing me inside."

"I understand you haven't been sleeping well lately?" Deanna mentioned.

"Yes. I keep having these dreams..." Haley paused for a moment. "And then I wake up and toss and turn for hours before I fall back to sleep. Last night wasn't as bad, Dr. Selar gave me something to help but the dreams..."

"Tell me about the dreams, Haley," Deanna encouraged.

"They're always the same but different. I'm watching Data enjoying himself with another woman but it's a different woman each time. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands again, but forced herself not to cry.

"Maybe the truth would be a good start," Deanna suggested.

Haley jumped to her feet in astonishment. "I can't do that. What do I say? That his kiss turned me on? What's he gonna do? Drop his new girlfriend and take up with me? This is not a dream, Deanna. He's not gonna do that, and I'm not gonna tell him. He can be himself, flirt and kiss a woman. Anything else that he needs in this area will be verbal coaching, I'm sure. This will blow over, Deanna." Haley began to pace. "I'll forget about his kiss and all will come out fine. I'm sure of it." She gave the Betazoid a smile that was more convincing than any she had given in days.

Deanna got to her feet as well, coming over to gently take Haley's arm. "If you find that you're wrong, you know where my office is. I'll even talk to Data for you, if you would prefer."

"No!" Haley exclaimed, alarmed. She proceeded calmer. "I'll handle it, Deanna. I assure you. I'll be fine in a few days. I guarantee it."

The ambassador and her aides were beamed down to the planet the following day. While crew members from the Enterprise would be going back and forth from the ship to Marsella IV, the ambassador would be staying. This meant Data and Sharroon would have a little more difficulty in seeing each other, but it also meant they would most likely not be back in the lounge for dinner.

Bad news for Data, but good news for Haley, who was just not sure she could stand seeing them together after the little parting scene they had given her and the other two aides in the transporter room. Data had been mostly professional, but Sharroon had tears running down her face by the time she finally let go of him and stepped on the transporter pad.

It was all Haley could do not to strangle the woman. The final days of this mission, Haley either saw Sharroon or Data, but not the two together. Her sleep had improved immensely by the time they left orbit.

It had been a little over a week since they left Marsella IV and the ambassador and her aides behind. Haley was starting to feel almost like her old self. She had not had a nightmare in a week but she was still not able to shake the feelings the kisses had created. Data had suggested a short break before resuming the lessons so he could analyze his experience with Sharroon. Haley had, of course, agreed but for different reasons.

Haley was venturing into the lounge for the first time since the evening of Data's dinner date. She had completely thrown herself into her work to avoid socializing but now she finally felt she could enjoy herself again.

"Haley, over here," a familiar voice called to her. She turned to see Will gesturing to her to join himself, Deanna and Data at a table near the back. Haley smiled and sat down with the group.

"We haven't seen much of you off the bridge?" Will commented. "Surely you can take a break from being security chief to join your friends?"

"I have been a little busy of late," Haley agreed. "And don't call me Shirley," she added with a playful grin.

Haley enjoyed spending time with her friends again, although it did feel a little different sitting with Data than it had before. She was very grateful Deanna had gotten her to confide in her as anytime Will or Data brought up the subject of Data's lessons or Sharroon, Deanna skillfully changed the subject without either realizing she had done so. Haley could not help but say a silent thank you to Deanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was three evenings later when Will and Geordi invited Haley to join them in the lounge for a drink. With Deanna not there to help, the conversation soon turned to Data.

"You did a great job helping Data. Maybe you could help Geordi next," Will laughed.

"Very funny, Commander," Geordi sighed. "Where is Data anyway? I haven't seen him all day."

"I think he has a date tonight," Will grinned. Haley had been taking a sip of her drink when Will had spoken and suddenly started to choke. "Are you okay, Haley?"

Haley coughed a few more times while nodding her head. "It just went down the wrong way. Go on," Haley managed to say.

"Data came to me for some advice," Will continued, "I hope you don't mind. Data didn't want to disturb you since you were so busy. He wasn't sure what to do next since things hadn't gone completely as he thought they should with Sharroon. I told him that if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Will nodded in the direction of the door as Data and Lieutenant Miller entered. "I'm glad he took my advice."

While Haley was also glad Data had gone to Will, she was certain that before Data decided he had dating down, she was going to have a stroke. "Or would heart failure be more appropriate?" she asked the mirror late one night, as she pulled the clips from her hair. She sighed and turned from the vanity as she ran her fingers through her locks, finally shaking her head to allow her natural curl to once again frame her face.

The fling with Lieutenant Miller had lasted eighteen days and five dates before Data decided she was not for him. Ensign Marribar lasted twelve days and four dates before she went the way of the other two. Lieutenant Rosterlin had agreed to a third date tonight, but Data had wanted to see Haley just prior to his date to ask her advice again. This would be the fourth time this week and the dreams had returned.

Haley was putting makeup over the dark circles under her eyes when the door chime sounded. Putting everything hastily away, she called for her visitor to enter. Data strode confidently into the room and to Haley's side. He greeted her with a warm hug. He had started doing this about four weeks ago and she had noticed the dreams had returned about that same time.

 _I can't exactly ask him to stop hugging me, now can I?_ she had groaned to herself on more than one occasion.

Taking her hand, something he had started two weeks ago, Data led Haley to the couch and sat beside her. "I am taking Anne to the ball Commander Riker arranged for this evening. Are you planning on attending?" he asked, with that sweet smile he used so well.

"I hadn't planned on it. Come on, Data. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore. You're doing wonderfully on your own," Haley assured him.

Data reclaimed her hand and grinned at her, playfully. "I enjoy the feel of you holding my hand. While I may not need it, I value it," he told her earnestly.

Once again, she felt herself grow weak. Data had gained some power over her and there was practically nothing she could deny him.

"I wish you to come to the ball," he told her.

"Why?"

"I intend to save at least one dance for you. Anne must leave at 2000 hours. At that time, will you take her place as my dance partner? Please?"

Haley wished she could plead she was a bad dancer, but Data knew better. She had danced with him in the past, but now it was different. Before his touch did not send chills up and down her spine. Now it did, and sometimes more.

"Data, I don't know," Haley stammered. "I don't have anything to wear. I don't exactly keep 19th century formal wear in my closet."

"I am sure you can find something suitable at the stores," Data smiled. "Please, Haley."

"Okay, okay. I'll go," Haley could never refuse Data when he gave her that look. That look was what started all of this in the first place.

"Thank you, Haley," Data hugged her again but this time for a little longer than before. Haley was sure her knees were going to buckle at any moment if Data did not release her.

"I look forward to our dances together." Data moved towards the door to Haley's quarters, turning back to smile at her before he left. Haley's stomach began to ache.

"I don't care what the doctors say, I swear I'm getting an ulcer," she groaned to herself.

With great reluctance, Haley left her quarters to seek out a dress when she saw Deanna walking in her direction.

"Hello, Haley," Deanna smiled. "Are you attending Will's ball tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it but it looks like I will be now," Haley sighed.

"What made you change your mind?" Deanna questioned although she suspected she knew the answer.

"Lieutenant Rosterlin has to leave early and Data asked if I would be his dance partner after she left," Haley explained.

"And he had that look on his face that you've told me about and you couldn't refuse," Deanna finished.

"That one, exactly," Haley sighed again. "I don't know how I'm going to get ready in time. I don't even have a dress."

"Let me help. I know what size you wear and I think I can find something you'll like," Deanna offered. "Go back in your quarters, take a short nap and I'll be back soon."

Haley took Deanna's advice regarding the nap. She slept for 45 minutes before the door chime sounded. Deanna came in holding a formal Victorian era gown of deep burgundy. There was delicate embroidery along the bodice and a synched waist. The neckline plunged a little lower than Haley would have picked herself but the dress was beautiful.

"Do you really think I can do justice to that dress?" Haley questioned.

"You will look absolutely gorgeous," Deanna reassured her. _At least I hope that's what Data will think._ "I'm going to start getting ready. If you think you'll need help, I can come back later."

"Please. I need all of the help I can get," Haley was practically pleading.

After Deanna left, Haley held the dress up to herself and looked in the mirror. She laid it out on her bed before having a quick shower. After looking at some Victorian era hairstyles on the computer, Haley pulled her hair back with a ribbon imitating one of the styles. By the time Deanna returned, all that was left for Haley to do was put on that dress. It took a few minutes to get the dress done up and adjusted but it was worth it.

"You do look gorgeous," Deanna smiled. Haley was looking at herself in the mirror having a hard time accepting that it was really her reflection staring back at her.

"Damn, I do look good," she said, grinning. "Thank you for everything, Deanna. Not just for tonight. You've been such a rock for me and I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for. Now come on. Let's go to the ball, Cinderella," Deanna smiled.

The two women received many appreciative glances on their way to holodeck two, where the ball was being held. They chatted happily as they approached the open doors, but when they did, Haley stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked, taking Haley's arm. The empath could feel her friend's distress.

"I can't go in there," Haley declared in a tone that left no room for argument. She stared with a blank expression into the busy room. Deanna could see Haley's eyes were not expressionless. They were filled with dread.

"Data?" Deanna whispered as other party-goers passed them to join the festivities.

"SHE will be in there with him, Anne. I can't do it. I can't be there while Data's romancing her," Haley affirmed under her breath. She closed her eyes and turned away from the entrance.

"But, Haley, you went to all this trouble and you looks so wonderful," Deanna reminded her. But Haley was shaking her head and moving away. "And you promised Data," Deanna added, using her final trump card.

Haley turned back to look the Betazoid in the eye. "Go on ahead. Anne is due to leave around 2000. I'll come back then," Haley pledged. Deanna looked sad, but nodded slowly. "Go on. I'll see you later. Have a good time."

With no place else to go, Haley returned to her quarters. She realized that without help, she not only could not get out of the dress, but she would not be able to get back into it. Feeling defeated, she sat carefully at her dining room table. After ordering the computer to signal her when it was 2000 hours, she lay her head down on the tabletop and closed her eyes.

Data and Anne were just moving to the dance floor when Deanna arrived, but she assured him later Haley would be there, but not for a while.

"Is there a problem, Counselor?" Data asked, exchanging glances with Anne. The perimeter of the huge room had been encircled with tables for sitting and eating. Deanna, Will, Lieutenant Lil Quata, Ensign James Trec, Data and Anne had been sitting together at one.

Deanna tried not to sigh at Data's question. "She just couldn't make it until then, Data," she told him with as much certainty as she could muster. Data seemed content to accept this and nodded. Anne teased him a bit about wanting to make sure he had a pretty woman on his arm the whole night. Data just grinned.

Anne had left at 1940 claiming she had some preliminary test findings to go over before she started her work in the Chem Lab that night. Exchanging a rather uninspired kiss with Data, she left the ball. Fortunately, no glass slipper was left behind.

Deanna noticed Data seemed anxious soon after Anne's departure. He turned to glance at the door frequently. "Haley will be here, Data," Deanna assured the android, but as 2000 came and went, Deanna began to wonder herself.

A song had just concluded and many were returning to their seats when Will, who was facing the door, suddenly exclaimed. "Damn!" Everyone turned to look at him with concern or confusion. "Sorry. That was just my sexy woman proximity detector going off. Look." He pointed across the room to where Haley stood, looking for Data.

Deanna heard Data sigh with relief as he quickly moved towards Haley.

Haley turned to see Data approaching her.

 _Please, no hug,_ Haley thought as Data stood in front of her.

"Haley, I am so happy to see you. You look very beautiful," Data said with a big smile before giving Haley a quick hug.

"Thank you, Data. I said I would be here and I could never let you down," Haley smiled back. Even though she was feeling such a jumble of emotions she could not help but smile when Data was looking at her like that.

Data had taken Haley's hand and was leading her back to the table when the music started up again. It was Will, however, who beat Data to having the first dance with Haley.

"Excuse me, Mr. Data. Ms. Foster, you look stunning this evening. May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Will smiled.

With a disappointed look on his face, Data released Haley's hand as Will led her to the dance floor. Data returned to the table and watched as Will and Haley twirled around the dance floor. It was obvious Haley was enjoying her dance with the commander and this bothered Data but he did not understand why. Data started to feel better when the music stopped and Will and Haley started to make their way to the table. Data's discomfort returned quickly though when Lieutenant Reed intercepted the pair and escorted Haley back to the dance floor. Haley glanced over to Data with an apologetic look on her face as she walked with Lieutenant Reed. This scene repeated itself again when Lieutenant Torres approached Haley as soon as she had finished her dance with Lieutenant Reed.

"Data, let's dance," Deanna smiled as she pulled Data to the dance floor. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I do not know. I have never experienced this emotion before. I do not know how to describe it but it occurs whenever Haley is dancing with someone." Data words stumbled from his mouth.

 _It's called jealousy,_ _Data,_ Deanna thought to herself before speaking. "Haley does look very beautiful tonight. It's not surprising others have noticed that fact as well."

"Yes, that is true, however, I wish they would stop asking her to dance so I can," Data lamented.

Deanna quickly changed the subject to Data's evening with Anne. "Will you be seeing Anne again, Data?" she asked.

"I do not believe so. Anne is a pleasant woman, however, it is obvious her duties are a priority greater to her than a relationship," Data responded.

"That's too bad, Data." Deanna tried to sound like she meant what she was saying.

"I am starting to get discouraged, Counselor. I am wondering whether there is someone out there for me."

"Data, I am certain there is but sometimes, when you're looking too hard for something, you miss what's right in front of you." Deanna smiled as the music stopped. "Now go ask Haley to dance."

Data made his way towards Haley as Lieutenant Reed was asking Haley for another dance.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant," Data interrupted. "Lieutenant Foster already has a partner for this dance." Haley smiled as Data took her in his arms as the music began. Data and Haley danced together for the rest of evening.

Data held Haley's hand as he escorted her back to her quarters. She was aglow with happiness and a light misting of perspiration that covered her brow. Data had stepped up the pace of their last dance and it seemed as though she was still recovering.

Data still felt slightly discouraged over his newest failure with Anne. Each of the women he had been dating had many pleasing qualities and seemed to enjoy his company, but Data knew there was something else - something more he craved from each pairing.

Perhaps the fault still lay with him, Data decided. As they entered Haley's quarters, Data was glad they were together, he needed her very much right now. He needed to check something important.

"Haley," Data began once the door had closed behind them. He did not even let her go to the couch. He looked intensely into her eyes as he continued. "I require your assistance."

Haley's expression of happiness evaporated as Data's became extremely serious.

"What is it, Data?" she asked in a small voice.

"I have thus far failed in my attempts to find a suitable mate, despite your generous assistance. Since your guidance is supported by numerous entries I have read previously..." He gave her an apologetic smile for not disregarding his past reading. She raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent. "...and I can see no serious flaws in the ladies I have selected, the fault must therefore lie with me." Haley tried to interrupt here, but Data prevented her with a finger to her lips. "In this case, I would like to review your lessons for areas I have faltered in my learning. I wish you to tell me if I have improved or declined in my effectiveness."

Haley sighed and smiled up at him, waiting for the string of long worded compliments to begin.

"Go ahead, Data but I'm sure if you are still being yourself, you're fine."

"I have added some improvisations. You can inform me if they are indeed still fine." With a nod to indicate he was ready to begin, Data took gentle but firm hold of Haley's shoulders, walking her backwards to the nearby wall. Backing her against it, he moved in. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned in to press his lips to hers. But this kiss was different. If the first one he had given Haley took her to first base, and the following one to second, this kiss bypassed third and went straight to home. Data held her tightly against the wall and somehow it heightened the excitement of what he was doing.

"Do you note improvement or a decline in my performance?" he asked her softly. Haley still had not opened her eyes.

"Improvement," she finally mumbled.

"I see. Perhaps the following type of kiss," he mused.

Haley tensed noticeably as she opened her eyes. "Following type?" she repeated, nervously.

Data moved his hands from where he was holding her against the wall to her cheeks. "You must open your mouth slightly this time, Haley. You have become tense. Please try to relax," he instructed as he again brought his lips to hers.

His lips caressed hers before his tongue darted from between his lips to tease her lips into parting and allowing him access. With a small start, Haley did as Data wished. The heat that always accompanied his touch now seemed a flame. It was causing her to melt into him. She could not stop herself from praying he would take her into her bedroom and keep going.

Instead, Data gradually pulled back from her, taking his sweet kiss with him. "Your opinion, Haley?" he asked her.

"What comes after home?" she whispered in a dreamy voice.

"I do not understand the question," Data told her.

Haley opened her eyes and looked Data in the eyes. "I mean, you're just fine...you...your kiss... it's very nice. There's nothing wrong with it." She took a deep breath and ordered the fuzziness to release her. Taking hold of his elbows, she looked him firmly in the eyes. "Data, I think you're expecting to hit a home run your first time at bat. It takes time to find a mate. If they aren't right for you, it doesn't mean there is something wrong with them or you, just that you are not fully compatible with each other. Just give it time, Data. You'll find her," she assured him.

Data grinned that grin that always felt like a blow to the stomach to Haley. "You are very wise, Haley. I cannot thank you enough. I will heed your advice. Thank you for everything," he said. He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. Pulling back, he kissed her temple with affection.

"I will go now. Thank you," he concluded.

Haley forced another smile and nodded. "You'll find her, Data," she called to his departing back. As soon as the door closed, Haley fell against the wall and sunk to the floor. "And the day you do find her, it will kill me."

Haley could not stop the tears that followed. She sat sobbing on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in the folds of her dress for almost an hour. When the tears finally slowed, Haley stood up and went to the mirror to look at the damage. Her eyes were red and puffy and her make-up was now a disastrous mess.

"Go to bed, Haley," she ordered her reflection. She reached to the back of her dress. She struggled trying to get the dress undone becoming more frustrated with each try. Finally all of the turmoil she had been going through for so long boiled over.

"Damn!" she exclaimed loudly as she pulled at the fabric, releasing all of her emotions as she did. Now the only sound filling the room was that of ripping fabric as Haley tore the dress off and threw it on the floor. She ran to her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed. The tears were back and no matter how hard she tried they would not stop. Finally, Haley cried herself to sleep. She was totally spent, not just from the evening but from everything that had happened over the past months. She then had the best night's sleep she had experienced in a long time. She had been too tired, too wrung out to even dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week, Haley became more and more withdrawn. Deanna had, of course, been the first to notice. She no longer sensed the turmoil Haley had been going through but this was worse. Deanna sensed nothing - no emotion - coming from Haley. It was as if Haley was the one with the emotion chip and she had just clicked it off. Deanna did her best to try to help Haley but the security chief was more interested in throwing herself into her duties and immersing herself in reading tactical and security protocols. No one, not even Data, could break the force field Haley had enveloped herself in.

It took a formal order from Commander Riker to get Haley to accompany him to the lounge.

"You are going to have a good time tonight, Lieutenant Foster. And that's an order too," he informed her and, for once, he was not joking. It took an hour and most of his best jokes before he was able to get a hint of a smile to cross her lips. A couple more jokes later and he was able to elicit a laugh.

"Well, that's an improvement," Will smiled as he moved his chair closer to Haley's. "Haley, we've all been very worried about you. Let us help you with whatever it is that you're going through."

"I am so lucky to have such wonderful friends," Haley smiled at Will, "but I'm fine. Really."

Will gave Haley a look of disbelief but did not press her further, deciding she was just not ready to talk. He put his arm around Haley to give her a comforting hug as Haley rested her head on Will's shoulder for a moment. It was then that a voice came from behind Haley.

"Am I disturbing you?" the voice asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not, Data. Sit down. Haley and I were just talking." Will moved his arm back to his side and repositioned his chair to its original place.

"It is very nice to see you smile again, Haley," Data commented. He meant his words but was extremely disappointed it was Commander Riker who had achieved this and not himself. He had also noticed the uncomfortable feeling he had experienced at the ball had returned when he saw the commander's arm around Haley.

The friends were soon joined at their table by Deanna. As the group broke up for the evening, Haley was forced to admit she had enjoyed herself. Deanna gave her a comforting hug before she left and reminded Haley she was available any time to talk.

"Thank you, Will. It was really good to -"

"-rejoin the land of the living?" Will finished.

"Yes." Haley laughed giving Will a gentle squeeze of the elbow. She turned to Data and smiled. "Good night, Data."

"Good night, Haley." Data smiled back but his eyes showed his worry. Throughout the evening, whenever he had moved to touch Haley, she had moved away and he did not understand why.

Data decided to determine conclusively if Haley had been avoiding him, or simply showing a preference for Commander Riker's touch. Data invited Haley to lunch two days after the evening in the lounge. Unfortunately, Haley had other plans for that afternoon, namely a flushing of a unit that fed into the force field generator in the brig.

"I am still concerned you are over working yourself, Haley. Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Data asked, trying again.

"I really can't, Data. I have to go over the unauthorized entry protocol drill scores for tomorrow. Starfleet will be expecting my report by Thursday and I haven't even started it." Haley shrugged and smiled, but again as Data reached to touch her hand, Haley suddenly needed some information from science station two and moved quickly to retrieve it.

Data tried three more times before he concluded that experimenting during a meal with Haley was not necessary. Not only was Haley avoiding his touch, she was avoiding him completely.

Data talked to Geordi, but his friend did not have any answers. "I know she's been busy, but I've not noticed her being distant to me, Data. Have you done something to upset her recently?" Geordi asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Would she not tell me if I have offended her?" Data questioned.

"My gut says yes. She's never been one to play mind games. Haley's always been cut and dry in her ways. I'd say you need to talk to her, Data." Geordi shrugged, helplessly.

"I have tried to talk to her. She will not, as they say, give me the time of day," Data confided. In the end, his friend could offer up no other advice.

Data knew Commander Riker would be the next logical person to speak to, but his emotions regarding Haley, and Riker touching her, however irrational, caused Data reluctance in this instance.

Left with few options, Data made an appointment with Counselor Troi.

Counselor Troi's appointment schedule was full for that day so Deanna would not be able to see him until early the next afternoon. During the rest of his shift and while he was getting ready for his dinner date that evening with Lieutenant Sandra DesLauriers, Haley was in Data's thoughts. He missed spending time with her. He missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her. She had not even attended the last two poker nights, which had never happened before.

Data arrived at the lounge with Sandra at 1900. They were engaged in conversation when Data saw Haley arrive with a PADD in hand and sit at a table with Commander Riker. Data tried to concentrate on Sandra but found he could not stop himself from taking quick glances towards his friends' table. He knew Commander Riker's behavior towards Haley was no different from countless other evenings the friends had spent together. Yet with each smile they exchanged, each burst of laughter, each warm touch between friends, each time the commander would put his hand on the back of her chair or leaned over to look at the information on the PADD, that uncomfortable feeling returned for Data.

When Data and Sandra were ready to leave the lounge, Data glanced once more towards Haley. She and the commander were still going over the scores from the drills that had been held. Haley glanced up to see Data looking over. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to her work.

As Data and Sandra waited at the turbolift, he found he was unable to continue with their date.

"Sandra, I am afraid I must end our date early this evening. Please forgive me. May I take you to lunch tomorrow to make up for it?" he asked.

"Sure, Data. You seemed rather preoccupied this evening so it's probably for the best," Sandra replied. Data escorted the lieutenant back to her quarters, giving her a quick kiss before departing.

When he reached his quarters, Data was at a loss as to why he was feeling the way he was. He was looking forward to speaking with the counselor even more now.

The next day began quite ordinarily and stayed uneventful throughout the morning. Data could not stop himself from taking a glimpse at Haley each time he left his ops station.

The time had come for Data's lunch date with Sandra. Sandra was already at a table in the lounge when Data arrived. As he went to join her, Data noticed Haley having lunch with Lieutenant Gerard, one of the security officers under her command. Once again, that uncomfortable feeling returned.

Lunch with Sandra was not going well. She found herself having to repeat herself a number of times as Data became more and more distracted. His constant glances away had brought her to a slow boil.

"Earth to Data." The sarcasm in Sandra's voice was evident, even to Data.

"I am sorry for not being as attentive as I should be, however, I find myself to be a-"

"-little distracted?" Sandra finished with a hint of anger in her voice. "Data, you obviously don't want to be with me so why don't we just end it now."

"But Sandra-" Data replied confused.

"Don't 'but Sandra' me," she snapped back. "This is the second date in a row we've had where you have been much more interested in the events at other tables than in me. So why don't we stop wasting each other's time and call it quits? Goodbye, Data." With that, Sandra threw her napkin on the table and left the lounge. Data sat silently trying to analyze what had just happened. He slowly rose from the table to go for his appointment with Counselor Troi.

 _I hope the counselor will be able to help me understand what is happening,_ Data thought as he made his way to the door of the lounge. As he passed, he found himself glancing over to Haley's table. Her laughter seemed to taunt him as he exited the room.

While Deanna hated to see it happen as it was, she could tell from the moment Data walked into her office that this situation with Haley was coming to a head. Data was very upset and from what she had heard from Will and Geordi, it was his flirting teacher that brought him to Deanna's office this time.

Troi wasted no time in asking Data to start from the beginning and tell her what was on his mind.

"A number of things, Counselor. But it would be fair to state they all involve Haley. I have found her lessons to me on dating to be invaluable. I still do not seem to be capable of maintaining a relationship for an extended period of time..." Data decided he did not want to lament over the ruined date with Sandra. It had been entirely his fault, but Haley the reason. Best to start there.

"Pardon me, Counselor. I wish to begin again. I am here because I have somehow offended a cherished friend and I need assistance in rectifying my error."

"What's going on, Data?" Deanna asking, wanting to see how he would phrase it.

"Haley seems to be avoiding my individual company and, I believe, any tactile encounter with me. I miss her." His expression was so like the sweet, lost face Deanna had seen on him before the chip. She wished she could wave her hand and make the pain and confusion disappear, but this once, Data had to find on his own.

"Why do you think she's avoiding you, Data?" Deanna asked, softly.

"Her reason? I do not know. We have not quarreled. She has not expressed any displeasure with any of my actions, to my knowledge. I cannot conceive of what I may have done to upset her." Data had been looking at his own hands, but paused here to meet the counselor's black eyes. What he saw there unnerved him.

"I do not know, but you do. Is that not correct, Counselor?" Data asked, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"I am Haley's counselor too, Data. Anything she has told me, I can't reveal to you, just as anything you say here, will not get back to her." Deanna did her best to keep her tone factual.

Data lowered his head once more. It had still been there in her eyes. The knowledge. "I believe you have told me all I needed to know, Counselor. I am indeed the cause of the rift between Haley and myself." Data rose to a stand. "Thank you for your time, Counselor. I now know what I must do." Without another word, Data headed for the door.

Deanna wanted to call him back, but there really was very little she could say that would not betray Haley. Now all there was to do was wait and see.

Time was not on Data's side for the next thirty-one hours. It took that long for Data to be free at the same time he could be sure Haley was alone, in her quarters and awake. It felt close to unethical to trap her like this, but he had been left with few options and he could not allow her to remain upset by him. Still struggling with his ethics, Data rang for admittance at Haley's door.

The smile she had been wearing faded to an uncomfortable and obviously forced one as soon as Haley saw who it was that had rang for her.

"It's getting late, Data. I really can't-" she stammered.

"It is only 2100 hours, Haley and my need to speak with you is quite urgent. May I please enter?" Unknowingly, Data hit on the exact right expression to gain admittance. Looking very nervous, Haley stepped back and allowed him room to enter. "I have done or said something to bring you distress. I know not what, however I will do whatever necessary to achieve your forgiveness. You are my friend, Haley, and I very much miss that friendship." Looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Data slowly reached out to take hold of her hand, but Haley took another step backward so she was, once again, out of reach.

What Data now saw in her eyes alarmed him to his very center. Haley looked afraid of him. Suddenly, Data felt he was in a panic. Memories of words and images raced though his head at a speed only he could decipher. Images of Lieutenant Reed dancing with Haley or Commander Riker putting his arm around her chair, the odd feeling Data had experienced in his chest, Haley avoiding him. Fear he would lose her...touch her...see her being touched...

All at once, pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Data realized he did not like seeing other men touch Haley. If Counselor Troi touched her, the action had no effect on Data. He was jealous. It was a most unbecoming emotion, but now that the thought was there, he knew it was the right one. He was jealous of any man touching her because he wanted to be the one touching her.

But why did she fear his touch?

"You must know I will never hurt you, Haley. I care too deeply to wish to hurt you in any way. I am only now coming to realize just how much you mean to me. I now see what I was looking for with the other women I dated. They did not have it, but you do."

"Data, what are you saying?" Haley whispered.

"All of the qualities I have looked for in others, you possess. I cherish the time we spend together. You understand me and communicate with me better than anyone I have known. You fascinate and intrigue me like no other." Data started to take a step forward but stopped, fearing Haley would once again move away. "I have missed your smile, your laugh, the sparkle in your eyes. I have missed you so much, Haley."

Haley's expression softened considerably and the fear in her eyes vanished, much to Data's relief.

"Haley, please, take my hand," Data reached his hand out to her. Haley stared at Data's hand before slowly raising her own. She started to reach out but pulled her hand back quickly.

"Haley, please. You are the only woman I want to be with. Please," Data pleaded, his hand still outstretched.

Haley once again started to slowly raise her hand, only this time she did not pull back. She reached out allowing Data to take her hand in his. He moved towards Haley slowly until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her.

"Counselor Troi was correct when she told me that sometimes when you are looking too hard for something you miss what is right in front of you," Data whispered in Haley's ear. "I was guilty of doing exactly that however I desperately wish to rectify the situation now."

Data gently cupped Haley's face in his hands. Staring into her eyes, he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing Haley with a passion he had never felt before.

Haley wondered when this wonderful dream would end and she would wake up alone in her bed. Her dreams had not been haunted by images of Data in weeks. His trying to see her alone must have caused their return, she reasoned.

This was too much, her mind screamed. She could not endure seeing Data in the morning if this dream continued. Breaking their kiss and holding Data back, Haley pleaded with her subconscious. "Wake up. I can't do this again. No more dreams," she begged in a breaking voice.

Data was at a loss to understand what was happening. Did Haley truly believe she was dreaming this? Why was she so distressed?

"Haley, you are not dreaming. I promise you, you are awake. Please, tell me what is wrong?" Data urged her. The panic in her eyes caused him great alarm.

"This is a dream. This can't be real," she insisted, pulling completely away from him.

"Why? Why can this not be real?" he asked her, beginning to fear for her sanity.

Haley turned from Data, moving to hug the wall behind her. In a very broken voice, she uttered, "Because you're not looking for me. I'm just your teacher. You practice with me so someone else will want you. I love you but you are looking for someone else's love – not mine." The tears began to flow freely from her eyes now. Funny, she never remembered crying in her dreams before.

"You love me?" asked a very small and confused male voice.

Haley turned from the wall, wiping tears for her eyes, to face him once again. She could see tears also running down Data's cheeks. For the first time, Haley considered the possibility this was not a dream.

Ever so slowly, Haley lifted her hand to touch Data's face. She brushed a finger across his cheek, capturing a tear on the tip. Her mind raced for a way to prove if this was indeed reality. In a flash, it came to her. If this was a dream, she would be able to undress him right here and now, but she doubted she could if this was real.

Moving closer to him, Haley reached up and began to unfasten the closure of his uniform jacket. This ripped Data out of his own fog. He removed Haley's hands from his uniform and held them in his.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Undressing you. If this is a dream, you'll let me," she told him almost defiantly.

Still holding her hands, Data knew he could not allow her to proceed. Not now. Not until she believed it was truly him who held her.

"I am not a dream, Haley. I cannot allow you to remove my uniform. I have a modesty program that cautions me against such behavior. I must convince you I am, in fact, before you." His eyes began to move in the way Haley knew meant he was processing information. Suddenly, she thought it was very cute, but she had never dreamt of him doing this. She had also never heard of a modesty program.

"Why do you have a modesty program? What does it do?" she asked.

Data's eyes stopped moving and he released her hands. Looking her in the eyes, he blushed slightly. "I was informed by my mother a few years ago that when I was first activated I saw no reason to cover my body as I do not suffer from the elements." Data's blush turned to crimson here. "The colonists fiercely objected to an anatomically correct full size male android appearing before them naked."

To Data's astonishment, Haley laughed. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her expression. Reluctantly, he accepted she was laughing at the thought of him running around naked as various colonists gasped in shock and outrage. It was an exceedingly embarrassing image, however, for the first time, Data could see the humor in this. With cheeks still aglow with embarrassment, Data grinned at Haley.

"Did you do this more than once? Run around naked, I mean," she asked, with barely contained mirth.

Data nodded slowly. The grin was growing wider on his face as well. "It was why the program was written. I have no memory of these events-"

"That may be a blessing," Haley interjected with a giggle.

"-but she did indicate I continually refused to dress until the program was installed."

Haley could not hold it back any longer. She exploded in laughter. "Oh my God. I can't imagine you doing anything like that, Data. Anyone on this ship before you," she gasped between guffaws. But the truth of her words soon hit her. Slapping her hands over her mouth, she gasped in shock now.

"What it is?" Data asked, reaching out to grasp her shoulders, protectively.

"This can't be a dream. Never in even my wildest dreams would I have thought up a story like the one you just told. I could never conceive of you doing something so undignified."

Data blushed again before he slowly smiled. "Then I am pleased I told you that story, but may I ask you to keep it between us?" he asked her.

"You've never told anyone before?" she asked, lowering her hands from her face.

"Geordi has heard it from my mother herself, but I have not told anyone else before now."

"I'll never tell a soul," she vowed.

Data smiled. "Thank you. Do you believe I am truly here and this is not a dream?"

She slowly nodded, but still looked uncertain.

Data was not sure if this would convince her, but he had to do it anyway. Pulling her back into his arms, he lifted her chin enough so he could kiss her. This time, he did explore the lips and mouth of the woman he kissed, with growing hunger.

Data hoped now Haley was completely convinced this was real. He looked deeply into her eyes with an expression on his face she had not seen before. It was a look she had seen others exchange but had not seen firsthand before. Some would call it the look of love. The reality of the situation was now so clear to Haley.

 _This is real. Data is here, holding me, kissing me, wanting me,_ Haley thought as Data held her closely, his arms around her as if he never wanted to let her go. She looked up at Data and smiled. It was the smile he had missed so much.

This time it was Haley's turn to initiate a kiss. She moved her arms around Data's neck and pulled him to her. Haley released all of the pent up emotions she had for Data as their lips met. Data's eyes widened for a moment before he was completely swept up in the fire blazing between them. This time, it was Data who moaned in pleasure from the passion they shared.

"I have never made love with a woman. I have not had the desire to do so until now," Data gently caressed Haley's cheek as he spoke. He reached to undo the closure on her uniform.

Suddenly a voice came from their comm badges, "Red Alert - senior officers report to the bridge!"

"DAMN!" Data said so forcefully Haley could not help but giggle.

"It's okay, Data," Haley said reassuringly as she fastened the closure on her uniform. She reached towards Data and fastened the closure on his uniform before wrapping her arms around his waist. "We have all the time in the world to be together now."

Unfortunately for the raiders who attacked Starbase 154, they also seemed to feel they had all the time in the world to steal a dilithium shipment. The Enterprise quickly proved this thought wrong.

Their ship was now in the Enterprise shuttle bay and its six-man complement were complaining in Haley's brig. After his duties had been completed, Data headed for the brig to check on Haley. She was going over the inventory manifest from the raider's ship.

As Data came up beside her, she pointed to the list. "It seems these guys have been very busy. We've downloaded their cargo manifest and cross-referenced it with reported thefts. These guys are responsible for thefts in three sectors...so far," she told Data with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive, if not troublesome. We will be arriving at the detention base tomorrow at 1000. Will you have this report ready for the captain prior to that time?" Data asked, feeling the need to be the officer before he could relax and be what he most wanted to be - with Haley.

"Actually, I'm almost done. Why? Did you have something in mind?" she asked, raising the other eyebrow at him.

Since officially they were both off duty, Data touched her arm. "I have a few, but I am not the expert," he teased with a grin.

Haley looked into his eyes and frowned a bit. "Data, this may not be the place but I want you to know...this is hard for me. I've been holding what I feel for you back for a while. I just can't go from being your sexual instructor to being your sexual partner in a matter of hours. I need to adjust. Can you understand that?" she asked him, gently.

Data nodded, taking her hands in his own. "Yes. I too am still adjusting to my feelings. It was only yesterday I realized what I truly feel for you. As you said before, we have the time. I will let you complete your work. Good night." Data smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good night, Data," Haley smiled.

Data turned to leave but stopped suddenly, turning back to Haley.

"Haley, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Data asked.

"I'd love to," Haley beamed.

"Wonderful. I am looking forward to our first date tomorrow," Data grinned before leaving.

Haley went back to finishing her report but Data's parting words interrupted her thoughts a number of times.

Our first date. The mere thought made Haley smile. She had been certain she would never hear those words from Data.

When she was completely satisfied with the report, she found Captain Picard was still in his ready room. As she made her way to see the captain, she felt as if she was walking on air. Outside the ready room, Haley pressed the door chimes.

"Come," the captain's voice called from inside. Haley entered and approached his desk.

"I have my report on tonight's incident for you, sir," Haley spoke confidently.

"Excellent. Please sit, Lieutenant." Picard motioned to the chair before taking the PADD from Haley.

Haley sat quietly as the captain reviewed the information.

"It seems our 'guests' have been busy," he commented as he read.

"Yes, sir. Quite," Haley responded.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant, and I don't mean just the report."

"Thank you, sir." Haley could not help but smile.

"I am glad we have this opportunity to speak as there is a matter I need to discuss with you." The captain sounded very serious, which worried Haley. "Starfleet, in all of its wisdom, recently decided that certain department head positions on board the larger classes of starships should be held by an officer with the minimum rank of lieutenant commander. They have included Security Chief in this edict."

Haley was sure all of the color from her face had drained.

"Commander Riker and I have discussed this regulation change extensively and I have made my recommendations to Starfleet Command on this matter. Lieutenant...Haley, your performance as Chief of Security has been exemplary." The captain paused, and Haley braced herself waiting for the 'but'. "In order to comply with Starfleet regulations, I am pleased to inform you that your promotion to the rank of lieutenant commander has been approved. Congratulations."

The captain stood to shake Haley's hand.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say other than thank you." The words stumbled from her lips however she quickly regained her composure. "Your confidence means a great deal to me, sir, and I will continue to perform my duties to the best of my abilities to maintain that confidence."

"I'm sure you will," Picard replied as he sat back down. "Your promotion will take effect when the ceremony is held in two days time."

"Ceremony?" Haley questioned. "There's a ceremony?"

"I'm sure Commander Riker or Commander Data will be happy to tell you all about it," Picard smiled. "Congratulations again, Haley. You're dismissed."

Haley rose from her chair to leave, turning to Picard before she exited. "Thank you again and good night, sir," Haley smiled. The captain nodded.

Haley made her way back to deck three as the excitement of the evening was catching up with her.

 _I can't wait to tell Data,_ she thought as she exited the turbolift. As excited as she was about this promotion, the thought of sharing this with Data meant even more. She wanted to share everything with him and knowing he now wanted the same had her on cloud nine.

She stopped at Data's quarters to tell him the amazing news. His congratulatory kiss was causing Haley to regret her words earlier about needing time to adjust. She wanted to continue this kiss and more, however Data knew this was not the right time. He walked Haley to her quarters, kissed her good night and promised to tell her all about the ceremony during their lunch date the next day.

That night Haley dreamed again about Data, however this dream was completely the opposite of the ones she had before. The next morning, Haley Foster awoke with a huge smile on her face, feeling better than she had in months.

The raiders were dropped off at their new temporary home before lunch time, so Haley was in the brig seeing to the repairs that had to be done to the cells where the former inhabitants had expressed their displeasure with the accommodations.

As Data approached, Haley was arm deep in wires and circuits of a food slot. "How was the unit damaged?" Data inquired.

Without looking up from her work, Haley replied. "He seemed to find the food in his cell unpalatable. He registered his dissatisfaction by putting his foot through the unit... twice."

"Most unseemly," Data commented with a shake of his head. Haley looked over and grinned at him.

"Most raiders have that in spades." She pulled her arms out of the unit, gave her back a stretch and walked towards Data. "It's time for lunch?" she asked.

"Yes, so I would suggest allowing Maintenance to complete the repair. You have a date," Data said with a knowing grin.

Haley moved closer and put her hand in his. "I like the sound of that. Let's go."

Lunch was quiet, relaxing and thoroughly enjoyable for both of them. They sat in a corner at a small table for two and just talked. For more than sixty percent of this time, they had their hands across the table, laced together. Data did tell Haley all about the promotion ceremony.

"A sailing ship?" she repeated after Data had finished describing most of the ceremony.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And I have to JUMP for a hat?" she said, with skepticism.

"Correct. However, it has been recorded only one person has ever succeeded in actually reaching the badge of office. Your predecessor was that person." Data did not look happy to have to tell Haley about that little fact. "However, I do have a plan, if you will agree."

Haley grinned. "What kind of plan, Data?"

The android leaned across the table in an attempt to get closer to her. Whispering, he said, "I can rewrite the holodeck program so it will allow you to reach the badge of office."

Haley laughed. "You sneaky devil, you. Data, if no one other than Worf has grabbed this thing that means you didn't either. Why?"

Data sighed. "I did not have this type of ceremony performed when I was promoted. The captain I was serving under at the time assumed I would have no interest in such a ceremony. As well, there were concerns as to whether the holodeck program could be re-written to take in to account my abilities and weight."

Haley looked insulted. "That upset you, didn't it?" she asked, again reaching for Data's hand.

"I did not have my emotion chip at that time," he reminded her.

"Okay, so when you think about it now...?"

"Perhaps I am somewhat disappointed..."

"I knew it. Okay Data, you have a deal. I agree to your plan, whatever it is."

The afternoon went by quickly and soon the next shift arrived to relieve the crew. Data, Haley, Will and Deanna were in the turbolift heading for their respective quarters on deck three. Before Data stepped into his quarters, he gave Haley a gentle kiss and reminded her of their dinner date that evening. As the trio continued down the corridor, Haley could not help but notice the Cheshire cat grin on Will's face. With her cheeks turning a light shade of red, Haley could not stop from grinning back. When she reached her quarters, she noticed Deanna had stopped too.

"Haley, may I speak to you for a moment?" Deanna asked.

"Of course, please come in," Haley smiled, inviting Deanna into her quarters.

"I certainly didn't need my empathic abilities to know you and Data are together. I am so happy for both of you," she smiled, giving Haley a hug.

"Thank you, Deanna, for everything. I know I wouldn't have been able to survive to this point if it hadn't been for you. You are a terrific counselor and a wonderful friend. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Seeing you and Data together and happy is repayment enough," Deanna assured her. "And now, I'll let you get ready for your date." Deanna moved towards the door before turning back. "I'm looking forward to your ceremony tomorrow. I have a bet with Will on whether you will get the hat. I know you can do it."

Dinner that evening was wonderful. Not only did they hold hands for much of the evening but, between the main course and dessert, Data had leaned over the table to give Haley a gentle kiss on the lips. He explained he wanted to make sure the other men present knew she was spoken for. After dinner, they went for a walk in the arboretum before Data escorted Haley to her quarters. Outside her door, the happy pair shared a loving kiss.

"I was able to change the holodeck program for the ceremony. I have increased the pliability of the plank as well as changing its dimensions. You will be able to gain greater height in your jump and have more room to land," Data explained between kisses.

The ceremony began at 1000 hours the next morning. Haley was brought out on deck in wrist irons. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly sexy Data looked in the naval uniform. She stood before Captain Picard and Commander Riker as Will read the charges against her. The plank was then extended and Haley was led to the edge of the ship.

"Data," Geordi put his arm on his friend's shoulder, "I thought I should let you know. I discovered someone had made a few changes to the ceremony program but there's no need to worry. I fixed them," Geordi laughed knowing he had found out his friend's scheme. Data watched as Haley made her way out on the plank. She watched as the hat was raised and lowered over her head. She timed her jump perfectly, grabbing the hat from the hook before landing back on the plank. She wobbled for a moment but regained her balance without falling as her crewmates cheered.

"Congratulations, Haley. You are only the second person to succeed in landing with the badge of office. Now, I'm afraid, you must suffer the same fate as he did," Will grinned. "Computer, remove the plank." With those words, the plank disappeared from beneath Haley and she was sent for a watery plunge. Data rushed to the edge of the ship to assist Haley as she began to climb the side of the ship. He extended his hand to her from a rather awkward position.

"Data, do you really have an emergency flotation device?" she asked as she took hold of his hand.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Data questioned as he extended his other hand to Haley.

"Because you're going to need it," she laughed and using all of the strength her legs could muster she pushed off against the side of the ship, pulling the off balance android into the water with her. The emergency device worked perfectly and Data rose to the surface quickly, making his way to where Haley was treading water. Haley wrapped her arms around Data and smiled.

"Looks like your plan didn't go exactly as expected," Haley laughed.

"Actually, it did not go at all. Geordi told me he discovered the changes I had made to the program and he fixed them. You did it, Haley," Data smiled before giving her a celebratory kiss.

The two made their way to the edge of the ship and were helped up to the deck. Will came over to give Haley a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. Haley smiled at Will and then proceeded to push him overboard. As the commander rose up from the water, Haley called down to him. "That's for betting against me."

While the lounge was quite busy when the promotion party arrived, a large table had been prepared for them in the back. The promotion ceremony had been broadcast on the ship's view screens throughout the Enterprise, so almost everyone had seen just what had happened. As the group made their way to the table, other members of the crew congratulated Haley, teased Data about needing to learn to swim, or Will about his chances of remaining dry should he again choose to bet against Lieutenant Commander Haley Foster.

Many also chose to hug Haley or kiss her on the cheek to congratulate her. Haley could see this contact made Data slightly uncomfortable. When they reached their table, she took hold of his hand discreetly and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The captain made his way to the head of the table, remained standing, waiting until everyone had settled. He gave a short speech giving some of the highlights of Haley's career that led her to being here before sitting and encouraging the party to resume. No one was surprised when the captain made his excuses and left the party twenty-five minutes later.

Data was delighted when he could escort the woman of honor back to her quarters too many hours later. There had been dancing, but Data had been allowed too few dances with Haley and others of the male population of the crew had been allowed too many.

The couple held hands as they leisurely walked down the corridors. "You can't be so possessive of me, Data. I promise I'm not going to run away," Haley reassured Data as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"It is quite an unsettling feeling that comes over me when I see another male come in physical contact with you. I have been attempting to combat the feeling, but thus far I have been unsuccessful," Data admitted with regret.

"Maybe I have an idea that will help," she told him and increased their pace to her quarters. Once they had arrived, Haley pulled Data inside and into a very passionate kiss. As she pushed him backward toward her bedroom, she told him in a breathy voice. "I've been wanting this for a very long time and I don't intend to wait any longer." She kissed him again. "I want to see just exactly what that modesty program of yours objects to." Haley raised her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner at a rather stunned Data.

"I was rather hoping it would be another program we could explore the limitations of," Data struggled to say as Haley began taking off his shirt.

"Oh? And what program is that?" she asked with a grin of interest.

"My sexual program. I am programmed in multiple techniques, many of which I have never tried," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well Data, I hope, after tonight, you can never say never again." With the look of a tigress in her eyes, Haley tossed the white dress shirt she had just removed from Data's chest across the room for effect. Data had removed his navy blue jacket hours ago, but Haley still wore hers.

Data, who had extremely limited experience in this area, merely stood there at the foot of her bed as Haley began to run her hands over his chest. The feelings she was causing in him confused and excited Data. His eyes were closed as she pulled him into yet another passion-filled kiss. The confusion subsided as Data found a goal of his own. If Haley could remove his clothing, surely he could induce her into removing hers.

"Is there not a human saying 'What is good for the goose is good for the gander'?" Data asked as he began to see to the gold buttons adorning the front of Haley's jacket. This soon joined his white shirt on the floor.

Haley gently pushed Data backwards so he was now sitting on her bed. She was standing in front of him, with her back facing him, when she bent over to pick up his foot. Even with the uniform pants on, Data could not help but admire how sexy Haley's butt was. She pulled off one of the high boots Data was wearing and then the other as Data continued to enjoy the view. After throwing the boots to the floor, Haley turned, holding out her hands to Data. As he took hold, she pulled gently so he now stood as well.

They shared another passionate kiss before Haley lay back on the bed raising her leg. Data was not quite sure why removing Haley's boots had such an effect on him - whether it was the actual act of undressing Haley or the look on her face as he did so - whatever it was, he was extremely aroused by this whole process. This time he was the one to pull Haley up and into a passionate kiss. He then carefully began to unbutton Haley's shirt.

 _Too many buttons,_ he thought to himself as he finally had the last one open. He slid the fabric off Haley's shoulders so it fell to the floor. He smiled as he admired the sight of Haley wearing what he found to be an incredibly sexy white bra. Her deep breathing was causing her breasts to heave slowly, further affecting Data. He gently caressed her arm as he brought his lips to hers. He slowly moved his kisses down her neck and to the smooth skin of her shoulders before reclaiming her mouth. Haley's hands were on Data's waist, slowly making their way to the clasps of Data's uniform pants.

As she undid them, Haley whispered to Data, "What is your modesty program telling you, Data?"

Data gently kissed Haley. "It is not responding," Data whispered back. "But I am." Haley smiled as Data now undid the clasps of her own uniform pants and pushed them to the floor so she stood before him wearing only her bra and panties. As Data's pants hit the floor, he pulled Haley into another passionate embrace.

Haley sat back down on the bed, pulling Data with her. Since she would not release him from their kiss, he was left with little choice but to crawl over her as she moved back to the head of the bed. Lying back, she wrapped her arms around him, allowing her hands to roam over his back before venturing lower. When she reached his behind, she ran her hands over it, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. Data broke the kiss, giving her a stunned and slightly alarmed expression.

"What is it, Data? That didn't hurt, did it?" she asked him.

"No. I cannot experience pain as you understand it. You...I believe I may need the advice of my teacher again," he told her, looking a little lost.

Haley's expression changed to a more serious one. She was not sure she wanted Data thinking of her as his instructor any more. "Okay, what do you need to know, Data?"

"Is it normal to be nervous at this juncture?" he asked, with his voice breaking several times.

Haley could feel her cheeks burn with a blush. Bringing a hand to caress his cheek, she nodded. "I'm actually scared to death. I've been nervous in this situation before, but not like this. It's not the same with you, Data," she told him.

Oddly, Data looked a bit sad from this. "You are referring to my being an android," he said, turning his eyes away.

Haley grabbed his chin and pulled his face back, staring sternly in his amber eyes. "No, Data, I mean, this time, it's so much more important to me." Haley could see this pleased him, but he was still very nervous. "Data, you told me about your sexual program but I don't think I really understand. How does it work? Is it like a list of guidelines or instructions?"

Data moved from over Haley to beside her before answering. "Some of both, actually. I have two files that are more intense. They carry more exact commands and allow less freedom for variation. The rest are designed with more freedom to improvise." He sighed, looking away and then back to Haley again. "But I have never used my program to make love. I have used it, but not when I was capable of feeling an emotional response to the experience."

Haley reached over and caressed Data's cheek again. "You feel like you're being put on the spot and you're not sure what to do." It was not really a question.

"I do not wish to disappoint you."

Haley chuckled. "You won't unless you leave. What you just said goes a long way. If you go into this with the attitude that self gratification is your only goal, you greatly decrease the chance of being asked back to repeat your performance," she told him, meaningfully.

Data considered this, obviously processing. "I do wish to please you," he assured her.

"Then you probably will. Data, lie on your back and relax. I think for this first time, I'll take the lead."

"How will I know if I am responding correctly to what you do?" he asked, moving to his back as she had suggested.

"Easy, if it hurts me, it's not good. If it feels good for one or both of us, keep going." She grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. Data still looked nervous, but nodded.

Haley moved to kiss Data again, wanting to relax him. Oddly, he seemed to freeze. His hands were at his sides and while he did kiss her back, he did not embrace her. She kissed his face and neck, but Data still seemed to be tense. Sitting up and looking at him, she tilted her head and stared into his eyes.

"Data, help me take off my bra," she whispered to him.

This idea seemed to intrigue but frighten him. He took almost a full thirty seconds to move tentative hands to reach around to her back. She leaned forward to allow him room. Data unfastened the bra and slowly removed it from her body. Tossing it towards the already large pile of clothes without looking, he found his eyes riveted to her breasts. They stood high and proud, looking wonderfully soft and inviting.

"Data, what do you want to do right now?" she asked.

Pulling his eyes from her chest, he looked her in the eyes. "Touch you. Touch your breasts."

"Do it."

He hesitated, but seeing no hesitation in Haley's expression, Data lifted a hand to her left breast and cupped it gently. She sighed happily at his touch. Encouraged, Data accessed his sexual program covering this area and followed the directive. He explored her breast with his fingers, noting the difference in the skin around the areola and nipple. Her nipple grew harder as he manipulated it, fascinating him. He brought his other hand up to see if her other breast too would respond to his touch. It did and Data was delighted. As per his program, he knew oral stimulation could also be applied. The idea was appealing so Data removed his hand from her breast and leaned in to take her nipple in his mouth.

"Do you want me to lay down? It may make it easier for you," Haley offered. Data could sense from the tone of her voice his actions were affecting her.

"Yes, please."

She nodded and lay down for him. Just this act of compliance excited Data. Resuming his manipulations of her breast, he again took one nipple in his mouth. The sensory information was astounding. The taste of her skin, the feel of her nipple on his tongue and the sounds she was now making caused Data to want more. He realized he was becoming so aroused he was developing an erection. Stunned by this realization, Data found himself staring down at it.

"Impressive," Haley commented, having also noticed. What she did next astounded Data. She reached over and fondled him. Data could not help but gasp at her touch. He was completely transfixed by her actions and the intensity of the sensations of her touch. She forcefully pushed Data back down on the bed and moved to hover over his hard length, almost drooling with anticipation. But she did not touch him with her hands. She opened her mouth and took his penis in, kissing and sucking him greedily.

Data knew of this sexual act, but had been totally unprepared for the affect her actions would have on him. He moaned loudly, unable to stifle this reaction. Almost instantly, he felt a need for something, but had no idea what. The need grew the more Haley touched him. She ran her fingers over him, cupping and fondling his balls. She moved to take one and then the other in her mouth before returning to her stimulation of his penis. Data heard a ripping sound and lifted his head to see he had been clenching the bed sheet and had ripped it to shreds. He was mortified, but Haley only laughed.

"I think you like this, Data," she said with a smile before lowering her head again to take him in her mouth.

"Stop! Something is happening to me and I cannot control myself properly!" Data pleaded, alarmed for her safety.

Haley looked at him, showing no signs of fear or concern, only affection and happiness. "What do you feel, Data?"

"I am not sure. I feel a need. A very intense need, but for what, I do not know."

"Have you ever had an orgasm, Data?" Haley asked, gently.

"No," he admitted.

"I think you're about to," she told him with a pleased grin. She moved to retake him, but he grabbed her shoulders.

"No. I do not wish to...I know what you are attempting, but I want to...I wish to make love to you, Haley. Please," he implored.

Haley smiled. This smile was so full and warm, Data felt sure he was on the right track. "Do what you want, Data. I want it too."

Data smiled with happy excitement. Sitting up, he lay her back down. With practiced ease, Haley slipped off her panties before Data moved to take the traditional position between her spread legs. Taking a deep breath to release his nervousness, Data brought a hand slowly to her sex. He wanted to explore here too, but the need to copulate with her was just too great. He slowly slipped a finger within her, testing her readiness for him. She was practically soaking.

"I'm more than ready for you, Data. Much more than ready," she said between moans.

Data was again overcome by the affect her moans of desire were having on him. He removed his fingers and moved over her. Kissing her for the first time in what seemed like years, Data discovered his sexual program had disabled his internal chronometer, apparently some time ago. Putting that aside, Data relaxed into her kiss. Being able to move every part of his body, Data probed her entrance with his erection and, finding it, pushed in. The oral caresses of her mouth had been amazing, so Data was astounded to find that having the walls of her vagina encase his eager length was so much more satisfying and stimulating.

Data threw his head back, moaning loudly. Haley took hold of his butt, urging him to begin his thrusts. This caused another leap in sensation. Data now threw his head forward, resting his forehead on her breast and panting heavily. Still urging him with one hand, Haley ran her other hand through Data's hair and spoke softly to him.

Catching his breath, Data lifted up to take her in the most passion laced kiss either of them had ever experienced. The need now overwhelmed Data. Desire and hot need ripped through him as the sensory information almost overloaded his neural net. He all but screamed Haley's name as he came within her. Arching her back, Haley's orgasm took her as well.

Data was now much more relaxed and feeling more confident after witnessing Haley's orgasm. He was both relieved and very stimulated by her response. He decided he needed to explore further. He reclaimed Haley's mouth for yet another burning kiss as his hands roamed her body. Her skin felt so soft as he gently caressed her side as he made his way back to her breast. He moved his kisses to her neck, down to her breasts. He stopped to once again fondle one of Haley's breasts while taking the other in his mouth. His program was storing Haley's responses to different stimuli, allowing Data to proceed more from her reactions than from his guidelines. As Haley's moans increased, Data slowly moved down her torso making his way further down. As he positioned himself between Haley's legs, stroking her inner thighs, he hesitated for a moment. He looked up at Haley, her expression and moans were the evidence she wanted him to continue. He began to stimulate her clit with his fingers causing Haley to gasp with pleasure. He now carefully spread her labia, taking her clit in his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out of her wetness. Haley's body thrashed from the level of pleasure she had never experienced before. Suddenly another ripping noise filled the air as it was now Haley's turn to destroy her bedding. Data looked up and grinned.

"I wanted to get some new bedding anyway," she laughed as Data moved up her body. As their lips met and their tongues were locked in a passionate duel, Data again penetrated Haley. He began to thrust in and out as their kiss continued. Having brought Haley so close to climax with his oral stimulation, it was not long before her orgasm came rushing over her. Data continued to thrust, the excitement he felt from her orgasm driving him further until she called out his name while in the throws of an even greater orgasm. This response took Data to the edge. He moaned loudly as he once again exploded inside her.

Haley pulled Data to lie beside her as their orgasms subsided. She laid her head on his chest and ran her hand lazily over it as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Data experimentally wrapped his arms around her, still craving the feel of her.

"What do you think of lovemaking, Data?" Haley asked him, softly.

Data thought for a moment, sighing still at her gentle touches. "Though I know every word currently listed in the Starfleet database, and it's meaning, I still find what we just shared to be most difficult to put into words." Lifting up his head, Data caught her eyes. "Can you describe it?" he asked her.

Haley chuckled softly. "Not really. Now you see why poets and writers spend so much time on this one act. Trying to put those feelings into words, finding words as powerful as that experience."

"I do not believe that is possible. While I will never forget a second of this experience, I fail to see how I could properly describe the feelings and sensations you caused me to undergo."

"I happen to agree with you. It's not going to stop me from trying, but I doubt I'll ever succeed in putting into words-" she paused here to raise up and look Data in the eyes. "-how wonderful making love with you is." Haley gave Data a puzzled look when she noticed her statement had caused him to tense up. "What's wrong?"

"I had once read sexually explicit material in an attempt to stimulate an emotional response before the installation of my emotion chip. I was informed by Commander Riker that much of what I read was an exaggerated representation of a true sexual session." Data avoided her eyes as he rambled.

"You've lost me, Data. Why is that relevant here and why are you so tense?" she looked worriedly into his eyes.

"We have just concluded an intense sexual encounter," he said.

"Yes, so?"

Data lifted up and stared past her, down his own body. Haley turned to see what had his attention. Data's erection stood unabashed at the stir it was causing.

"Your comment about our lovemaking, it seems to have had an affect on me. Perhaps I should go to my quarters now." Data moved to disengage himself from her. "I seem to be too easily aroused at this point in time. I-"

"Stop right there," Haley called out, pushing him back down on the bed. "I don't give a damn what the things you've read said or what Will said, for that matter. If you want to make love twenty times a day and we have the time and I have the energy then that is exactly what we'll do."

To prove she meant what she said, Haley quickly straddled Data and lowered herself down onto his wonderful length, sighing with pleasure as she took him inside her.

Data closed his eyes as he was once again enveloped in pleasure. As Haley's motions increased in frequency, Data let out a low moan. He now could not help but stare at Haley's passion-filled expression on her beautiful face. He leaned forward to meet her sensuous lips, kissing her until another moan intruded on it. He lay back down as Haley again was increasing her pace. His hands reached out to roam her body. He ran them eagerly over her glistening skin, stroking her thighs, and then moving up her flat stomach before finally cupping her firm bosom. Haley's moans were more frequent as she reached the Promised Land.

"Oh Data, oh Data, oh Data," she repeated in a breathy moan until she let out a loud cry of pleasure.

Hearing her call his name like that had the effect of pushing Data over the edge as he too called out in pleasure. As their orgasms subsided, Haley again moved to Data's side. Haley gently caressed Data's cheek before softly kissing him. They lay entwined together, silently staring into each other's eyes. They could see in their faces what words could not describe.

"Haley, what are you feeling now?" Data asked finally breaking the silence.

"Data, I still can't describe it. I've wanted this for so long and it's even more wonderful than I could have imagined," Haley sighed.

"You have made a number of references regarding waiting for this, for me. I am curious as to when you first knew of your feelings for me?" Data asked.

"That isn't important now, Data. What is important is that we are here, together, now," Haley smiled.

"Please, Haley, I would like to know." At one time, Data would have accepted Haley's response without question however, with his emotion chip installed, he had been able to experience what humans call a "gut feeling" and his gut was now telling him there was more to this.

"Data, please," Haley pleaded. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

"Why do you not want to tell me? I do not understand." Data now knew his gut feeling had been correct.

Her expression looked haunted as she answered him slowly. "The first time you kissed me, Data. I've had feelings for you since then," Haley whispered.

Data sat up abruptly. "But that was four months, two weeks, three days ago," he exclaimed.

"Yes," Haley had to admit.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't. You just wanted my help as a friend. You were seeing Sharroon and so happy with her, so proud of your accomplishment."

Suddenly Data's eyes started moving in that particular way he had. "That time frame corresponds to the date when you began experiencing sleep deprivation. There were also references to disturbing dreams at that time. What were the dreams about, Haley?" he asked, with growing suspicion. "Were they related to the dreams you claimed to have about me?"

Looking desperately sad, Haley nodded. "Not related, the same."

With an expression of growing distress, Data asked, "The sleep deprivation, was it caused by the dreams?"

Haley nodded slowly.

"You had dreams about me that were so disturbing you could not sleep?" He sounded a mixture of horrified and angry.

"They were not nightmares. I just had trouble dealing with them is all," she tried to explain.

"What was the nature of the dreams, if they were not frightening?"

Completely naked, Haley turned away and got up from the bed. "They were just stupid dreams. I don't have them anymore. I'm sure I never will again." As she spoke, she moved towards the end of her bed. "I don't want to talk about this, Data. It will only upset you and that isn't what tonight is about." She felt the hot tears threatening in her eyes.

She gasped at the touch on her shoulders a moment later. Data turned her around to face him.

"Haley, there is obviously more to this than you have told me. What have you left out?" he told her firmly. "What did I do in your dreams?"

Haley took a deep breath and let it go before answering. "You were with other women. After seeing you with Sharroon, I realized that I simply couldn't stand seeing you during your dates. It just tore me apart."

"And the dreams were of this?" he asked. Haley nodded. After another moment to consider, another piece fell into place. "The ball. You did not arrive until after Anne had left. You were so happy that evening until I kissed you," he said with growing horror as the scope of what Haley had gone through, what he had put Haley through, became clear. "You withdrew after that, you avoided my touch, you avoided me," Data recounted. "Haley, you went through hell because of me. I was hurting you so much and I did not see it."

"Data, no, please, I could have stopped the lessons, I could have told you how I felt. It was me, not you," Haley spoke softly as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"You could have stopped the lessons but you did not because you did not want to hurt me," Data countered. "With all of the pain you were feeling, you still did not want to hurt me. Why did you not tell me about your feelings?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know how you would react. You were involved with others. You were so happy and excited to be dating. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to risk losing you completely," Haley tried to explain.

Data's ethical program was screaming at him now. The guilt he felt was unbearable. He had never wanted to hurt Haley.

"My ethical program is having great difficulty reconciling what I have done," Data stammered. "I believe it would be best if I left." Data started gathering his clothes.

"Data, no, don't go," Haley begged. Data began to get dressed as Haley continued her plea. "Please, Data. I can't lose you - not now. Damn it, Data, I love you."

Data stopped and turned to look at Haley. Haley was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She looked up at Data. "Please," she said softly before lowering her head back to her hands.

Data dropped his clothes and kneeled in front of Haley. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Haley wrapped her arms around Data's neck, resting her head on his shoulder as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"How can you love me when I kept hurting you? Data asked softly.

"When did you try to hurt me?" she asked him in a shaky voice. "I made my own hell, Data. I could have told you like you said or asked Deanna to. You're not at fault. I started this myself. I'm the one who never noticed how much there was to you until you touched me, kissed me. I fell in that moment, Data and was too stunned to tell you."

"I wish you had told me," he said in a voice laced with regret.

"So do I, but I doubt if I had it to do over again that I would expect you to be here with me like this. You do have to admit I am nothing like the other women you've dated."

"That changes nothing. I have still caused you intense anguish," he countered.

"I caused it. And I'd go through it again if it would get me these last few days. I know you're upset by all this and that's why I didn't want to tell you. Telling you myself would not have made it easier on you. But now you have to tell me something. Can you forgive me, or will you consider this your final exam and leave me behind?" Fresh tears streamed down her face as she offered up this challenge.

"I will forgive you if you will forgive me." Data caressed Haley's cheek as he spoke.

"But there is nothing to forgive you for, Data. I was-" Data placed his finger over Haley's lips to quiet her.

"I need to hear you say you will forgive me. I believe it is the only way my ethical program will allow me to continue our relationship. I need you-"

"I forgive you. I forgive you, Data," Haley interrupted. "Please forgive me."

Data's ethical program did quiet down, causing Data to smile.

"Of course I forgive you, Haley." Data kissed Haley on the cheek. "You mean so much to me." Data cupped Haley's face in his hands, kissing her tenderly.

"Please come back to bed, Data," Haley asked. "I need you to hold me. I need to be in your arms."

Data removed the clothing he had on and climbed back into Haley's bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could.

She was shaking. Whether it was from sheer exhaustion, from the many excitements of the day or the after effects from fearing her relationship with Data was again in jeopardy, Haley did not know. Data seemed to assume it was a reaction to cold. Assuring her he would return, he got up from the bed, only to return with a newly replicated blanket. It seemed to help, but his arms around her helped even more.

"Can you sleep, Haley? I believe you are in need of rest. Do you wish me to remain with you?" he asked in the dark. He had ordered the lights out once he had returned with the blanket.

Haley rolled over to face him. Even in the dark, the light from the stars dimly illuminated Data's face. "I'll try to sleep. Can you stay with me, Data? I don't want to be alone right now."

Data nodded and pulled her back into his arms. Traces of his guilt were still there. He knew she feared him leaving because she worried he would never come back. Not able to stop himself, Data had reviewed every moment he had spent with Haley in the last few months. The shadowy hints of the pain he had been causing her were now screaming reminders of his blindness.

All this time, she had been there, supporting him, teaching him, watching over him and loving him. All that time, Data had been unknowingly teasing Haley with a touch here or a kiss there and then turning from her to offer himself to another woman. He tried to imagine himself in her place. Somehow, this caused him to better understand why she had done what she had. He reviewed his memory records, this time, concentrating on what Haley's point of view would have been.

Seeing how Data had such trouble believing at first that a woman could even find him desirable, he could better understand how Haley could doubt her own attractiveness and desirability. She had eliminated herself, even as she had cautioned Data not to, in a way. Feeling he had soaked every scrap of information from his memory, Data made a silent vow to Haley. From now on, he would do his utmost to not miss the subtle clues she gave him as to her emotional state. He would also do his best to make reparations for the pain he had caused her by giving her as much joy and pleasure as he was able.

Haley woke up the next morning with a start, surprising Data. As soon as she saw him smiling at her, she relaxed and smiled back.

"Good morning," Data said before gently kissing her forehead.

"Do you have to leave soon for your shift?" Haley asked quietly.

"My next shift is not until tomorrow," Data replied. "It looks like we have the entire day to spend together, if you wish."

"I wish," Haley smiled to Data, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Their emotions bubbled over as this kiss led to another and then another, each more passionate than the one before. Data felt a need growing within him. A need to re-commit himself to Haley in the most intimate way possible. Data's hand caressed Haley's torso as he moved carefully on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Data, stroking his back before moving her hands to his firm buttocks.

Data lift up to look at Haley, smiling with amusement. "Never in my life had I ever believed I would derive such enjoyment from lying on someone else." Haley started to laugh softly at his observation, but laughed even harder when he slowly added the final word. "...naked."

"You've always been one of the funniest people I've ever known, even before your chip," she told Data. "Now you're the funniest, naked man I know. Any trouble with your modesty program?" Haley asked, moving her hand up to caress his face.

"Before you awoke, I examined the exceptions to this program. Sexual activity is exempt, of course, as is personal hygiene maintenance. I would not have believed sleeping unclothed would have been allowed but, if you are present and also unclothed, it is." Data gave her an almost disapproving look as Haley ran her fingers though his hair, completely disturbing it.

"I wonder what that program would think of running around my quarters all day naked," she said with a wicked grin. She was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Data's hair in her fingers.

"All day?" Data questioned.

"Why not? Do you have anywhere you need to be today?" She continued when he indicated he did not. "Then let's stay here and not get dressed all day. Maybe we can see just how many times we can make love before you do exhaust me." Haley discovered there was at least one part of Data that liked this idea. His erection had been resting between them, patiently waiting for them to get the show on the road, but now she could feel it moving, as though probing for her entrance. Haley moved her hands back down Data's body to his hips, encouraging the rest of him to follow the lead of the hard length.

Data could see Haley's desires fully aligned with his own. Unable to wait another millisecond, he plunged into her. Talking was no longer possible with their lips locked together in a kiss of fiery passion. Data was pleased with how quickly he and Haley could establish a perfect rhythm between them. Her body moved with his almost as though this were a dance. It was not until she was close to the edge that the rhythm was broken as she arched her back, pressing herself against Data, out of time. She moaned deeply before starting to pant little puffs of breath that came out sounding very much like his name.

"Data," she finally called out as her vaginal walls clamped down on Data's thrusting penis. He wanted desperately to kiss the neck Haley was offering with her orgasm, but Data found he too was drowning in his desire, causing him to throw back his head with a cry of release.

When the ecstasy of their orgasms had subsided, Data kissed Haley gently while still on top of her.

"Would you like to make love again or have breakfast fi-" Data asked.

There was no mistaking Haley's response as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, cutting off his words.

They decided now would be a good time to eat but were both surprised to discover, once Data's internal chronometer came back on-line, that it was actually closer to lunchtime than breakfast. After having a quick lunch, Haley's touch and kisses were able to convince Data that making love on the couch was not only acceptable, but fun. He had enjoyed the way Haley had straddled him as his hands were free to enjoy her luscious body. Having made this discovery, Data had wanted to experiment by making love in other areas of Haley's quarters, including on the floor, with Haley on the table and later on a counter, in the bathroom and numerous other areas. After a nice dinner, the lovers returned to Haley's bed for dessert. They made love well into the evening before Data insisted Haley get some sleep as they both had early shifts in the morning. Haley had reluctantly agreed but had fallen asleep quickly in Data's arms. Data was sure the smile on her lips was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before activating his dream program.

Data's cognitive functions came back on line at 0400 as he had instructed them to last night. Haley seemed to sense him stir and rolled over to reach for him.

"What time is it?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"0402," Data replied. "I did not intend to wake you. Continue to sleep. I will-" Haley's mouth covering his caused Data to lose interest in completing that sentence. He could feel his body immediately respond to Haley's caresses and kisses, but their shift began in under two hours. Data was not certain he could be ready in time if he remained. His conviction changed to a certainty as his erection began to throb for its only intended target.

"Haley, I need to prepare for our duty shift. I do not wish to discontinue this activity, however I should return to my quarters and dre- Oh, no!" Data cut off his own words this time, sitting up as a feeling of guilt washed over him, replacing his amorous ones.

"What is it, Data? What's wrong?" Haley asked, sitting up as she reached to comfort him. She ordered the lights up as she did.

"I have not returned to my quarters since dressing for your promotion ceremony. That was the last time I fed or played with Spot," he exclaimed, pulling the covers off and rising from the bed. He heard Haley giggle as he moved to retrieve his clothing from the floor. As Data put on very wrinkled pants, he shot a puzzled look at her.

"I've never known you to forget something, Data. You forgot all about Spot," she teased, happily.

Sitting to pull his boots on, Data raised an eyebrow at his lover. "You seem pleased by this disturbing turn of events. You are correct, I have not forgotten a task before unless I had been damaged. Perhaps I should run a self-diagnostic?" Data mused, reaching for his dress jacket.

"I agree. You should run that diagnostic, now, before you leave. After all, if there was something wrong, you may need help." Something about Haley's voice made her words highly suspect, but Data decided her logic was not. Fully dressed in the wrinkled naval uniform, he remained seated on the edge of her bed and ran the diagnostic.

Processing the information was difficult with Haley running her hands under his jacket and then around to his groin area. The diagnostic took twice the normal time and Data was uncomfortably erect after he had finished. The report from all his systems came back with only one unusual finding. An 89% increase in his emotional reactions and a 92% jump in emotion chip usage. Data had no doubt the woman whose fingers were fondling the head of his penis through his rumpled clothing was the complete cause of this extreme jump.

"Haley, it would seem I am functioning within normal parameters-"

"Except for the fact that your clothes are getting in the way," she noted.

"-however, I have recorded a dramatic increase in emotion related areas." Data turned to look at her face as he finished this statement.

Haley was grinning happily. She moved to sit on his lap, reminding Data she was still naked. "I think that is very good news, don't you?" she asked, pressing her cheek to his and caressing his face with her hands.

Data pulled her hands from his face and took hers in his own. Looking her in the eyes, Data said, "I believe it means I am falling in love with you, Haley Foster."

This time the tears appearing in her brown eyes were ones denoting joy, and Data knew it.

It took some doing to untangle himself from Haley's embrace, mostly because neither of them wanted him to leave, but Data did finally manage to exit her quarters. He only had forty-two minutes before his shift started when he walked towards his quarters. Data was relieved the corridors were empty at the moment, considering his most untidy appearance, but his luck did not hold out. As he turned the corner, he found himself walking towards Captain Picard and Commander Riker.

Picard had his head turned as he had been talking to the commander, but stopped as soon as he noted Riker's eyes had gone wide. Both men stared pointedly at Data. Will broke down and chuckled, ending the laugh in a cough in a halfhearted attempt at discretion.

"Mr. Data," Picard began. "I had not heard of a promotion ceremony scheduled for today."

Trying not to meet his superior officer's puzzled gaze, Data shook his head. "No, sir. There is not."

"I see. Then will you explain to me why you are in that uniform and why it is in such disarray?" Picard asked. The captain did not sound pleased. Will was almost falling over from the sidesplitting laughter he could not release.

"I would rather not explain why I am in this uniform, sir. It is personal," Data admitted, trying not to turn crimson.

"I see," the captain commented, making it obvious he, in fact, did not and wanted to keep it that way.

Mercifully, the captain shook his head and began moving towards the turbolift. A moment after turning the corner, Data heard Riker, who had double backed, call quietly to him. "Glad to see you and Haley enjoyed your day off, Data."

At this moment, nothing short of complete systems failure would have stopped the redness from rising to Data's cheeks. He could not help but squeeze his eyes tightly shut until he heard the lift door open and close behind him. Alone again, he walked quickly to his quarters. As he entered, Spot appeared quickly, rubbing up against his leg.

"I am sorry I forgot to feed you, Spot," Data told the feline as he went to the replicator. "Feline supplement no. 43, double portion." As this was Spot's favorite supplement, he hoped a double portion would alleviate Spot's hunger and his guilt.

Data changed quickly into his proper uniform and checked for any messages that may have been left for him. There were three but all were of a personal nature. Two had been from Geordi, wondering what Data was up for on his day off and later inviting him to the lounge for the previous evening.

 _I was up for Haley - a lot,_ Data smiled to himself. He paused for a second. _Perhaps Haley is correct in her observation of my being corrupted by Commander Riker and Geordi._

The third message was from Deanna Troi. She asked Data to see her in her office at 1430 that afternoon. Data was puzzled and curious by this request as the counselor did not say why she wanted him to come see her.

It was now a few minutes before the shift change. Data headed for the turbolift to go to the bridge. As luck would have it, Haley was already waiting there. Data entered the turbolift with her and the two exchanged a quick kiss after the doors closed. Haley's eyes were absolutely sparkling and she seemed to be glowing. Data reached up to her collar to admire her new pip and smiled proudly. The doors to the turbolift opened and the pair took their respective stations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Medical supplies and relief had to be delivered to Ilsit V, but the threat of an attack from the Breen was anticipated. This planet had been admitted to the Federation two years ago, but as it was bordering on Breen space, they had been none too happy to lose the easy access to nilsonite beta. In the briefing, Data explained nilsonite beta was a major active component in the cooling systems of the Breen. It was used on their ships, their suits and by the planetside population.

Haley informed the captain that her people had been briefed on the volatile situation in the sector, and were equipped with phaser rifles to combat the Breen.

"Good, I want a full team to beam down ahead of the medical team and a second to follow."

"Aye, sir. I recommend two additional teams to man shuttle craft in case of aerial attack. Being so close to the Romulan Empire, the Breen have been known to have liberated ships equipped with cloaks. The last intelligence reports indicate the majority of these ships are comparable in size to our shuttles. No matter what the size, our sensors should detect any ship once it enters the atmosphere of the planet," Haley informed him, handing the captain a copy of the report.

"Agreed. Good call, Commander. Have your teams ready by...when will we reach orbit, Mr. Data?" Picard asked, turning to the android.

"1104 hours, Captain," Data responded.

"Have them ready by 1120, launch the shuttles before the beam down," the captain ordered.

The briefing concluded shortly after shield strength and weapons systems readiness had been discussed. Haley felt as though she had been in the spotlight for the whole meeting, so she was relieved when it was finally over. Her mind was racing with the list of items she had to accomplish by 1120 as she headed for tactical.

Haley called a briefing for the security personnel at 1000 hours. She would hand out individual assignments at that time and she also wanted to make sure everyone knew exactly what they were supposed to do. Her people were already busy carrying out Haley's earlier orders regarding modifications to some weapons systems and to the shuttle craft.

The briefing lasted a little more than twenty minutes as Haley handed out the assignments. She would lead the first team of six that beamed down and Lieutenant Gerard would lead the second team. She assigned personnel to man the shuttles and answered the questions posed of her. She ordered the eight person shuttle teams to be in place at 1100 hours and ready to go when ordered. The away teams were to meet in transporter room three by 1100 hours as well. Haley returned to the bridge for final preparations before giving a final update on the mission, which the captain approved.

At 1120 hours, the shuttles were launched and quickly in place. Two minutes later, Haley's team beamed to the surface. They had just begun to survey their surroundings when they came under fire from the Breen.

As they rushed for cover to return fire, Haley tapped her comm badge "Foster to Enterprise. We've come under attack from a small contingent of Breen. I'll advise when the situation is neutralized or if we need reinforcements. Foster out."

Haley saw that Ensign Tuvel had been severely wounded by disruptor fire and was unable to make it to cover. She took three well-aimed shots at the Breen who was trying to finish off Tuvel and then ordered Ensign Fitzgerald to cover her. She dashed out to Tuvel, grabbed him and pulled him to cover, receiving a disruptor hit to her left arm in the process. After quickly neutralizing the Breen attackers, her team determined it was now safe for the medical team to beam down.

Haley hit her comm badge "Foster to Enterprise."

"Go ahead, Commander," Picard's voice responded.

"The situation has been neutralized, Captain. Ensign Tuvel has been seriously wounded by disruptor fire and needs to be transported immediately to sickbay."

Within seconds of Haley's words, Ensign Tuvel was beamed back to the Enterprise.

"Captain, we have surveyed the area and determined it is now safe for the medical team to beam down."

Moments later the medical team appeared, followed immediately by Lieutenant Gerard's team. The two security squads escorted the medical team to a secured medical facility, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Once they reached their destination and determined it was safe to leave the team and supplies, they quickly headed back to the transport coordinates.

"Foster to transporter room three, beam up Lieutenant Gerard's team."

Haley's team beamed up less than a minute later. A medical team had been standing by to help anyone who had been wounded in the attack. It was not until Dr. Crusher told Nurse Ogawa to help Haley to sickbay that she realized she had been hit. Two other members of her team had received minor disruptor burns but were otherwise unscathed. The entire mission was completed before 1330 hours.

The injured members of the team arrived in sickbay, triage saw them all assessed quickly. Haley stood to the side as her injuries were less severe so she was near the door when Commander Riker came in to check on the situation.

"Haley? I was wondering where you were until we got the call you had been hit," Will said, coming to stand before her.

"I was tersely informed that my report could wait until I had two whole arms again." Haley shrugged slightly, but grimaced when she discovered that movement hurt. Will leaned in to have a closer look at the damage. "It's just a flesh wound," she assured him with a grin. He shook his head and grinned before taking her verbal report.

"Good, I'd better get back to the bridge and inform Data you were hurt. He was assisting in Engineering, but should be back by now. I'll send him down. I know how much closer you two have gotten recently," Will commented with one of his wicked grins.

"What do you mean by that? I don't deny things are changing between Data and I, but how do you know?" Haley knew Data had not had the time to go bragging about bedding her already, not that he would.

Will chuckled. "The captain and I just happened to run into a certain android as he made his way back to his quarters this morning. Interestingly, he was wearing his naval uniform from two days ago. A very rumpled uniform, I might add." Still chuckling, Will made his way to the doctor for her report.

"Oh my God - the captain," Haley whispered in dread.

Data did indeed arrive only moments after Will departed. He rushed straight to Haley's side as soon as he spotted her.

"Why have you not been treated?" he asked, noting her wound was still raw and dirty.

"The shuttle teams arrived a few minutes ago. There were several who are far worse off than me. The shuttles got into a shooting match with a few Breen ships, but the worst damage was caused by friendly fire." Haley could see that last remark alarmed Data.

"From the planet? Why?"

"It seems the Ilsit decided to help by using their land based weapons, but they experienced sensor failure and had trouble telling us from the Breen. Or at least that's their official explanation. Lieutenant Chatgree thinks they got a little trigger happy and were just shooting at every ship they could see," Haley sighed, but Data just looked upset.

"How were you injured?" he asked. She told him the details, downplaying her actions, but Data had already learned the art of reading between the lines some time ago.

"I'm fine, Data. Really."

Just then, the nurse came over to take Haley to an exam bed. Data followed along.

"It's minor, really," she assured him again. "Tell him it's minor," Haley begged the nurse.

"It's minor, Commander," the nurse agreed.

"See," Haley said with a smile.

"Very well. Then I will leave you, as I have an appointment with the counselor in eleven minutes," Data told her absently.

"Deanna?" Haley blurted louder than intended. Pulling Data closer so she could whisper in his ear, she asked, "Why are you going to see her? Are you having second thoughts about us already, Data? Is it something I-"

Data cut her off with a shake of his head. "I did not make the appointment, so I have no knowledge of the reason she is requesting my presence." He gave her a gentle smile to reassure her.

"Will you tell me what it's about, if you can? My gut tells me it will be about us."

Data nodded his agreement. "So does mine."

It did not take long for Haley's injury to be treated. She was advised she might have some pain for a couple of days but it would feel like annoying discomfort more than anything else. Haley left sickbay for her office. She had a debriefing session with the shuttle team leaders and then needed to prepare a report for the captain.

Meanwhile, Data had made his way down the corridor from sickbay to Counselor Troi's office. He was still puzzled, yet curious, as to what the counselor was going to say to him. Data rang the door chimes.

"Come in," a voice responded. Data proceeded in and sat on the couch Deanna had motioned him to.

"Good afternoon, Counselor. I am unsure of the reason you have asked me here. Is there something I can help you with?" Data asked.

"No, Data," Troi smiled. "I was able to sense the change in your relationship with Haley a few days ago and Will told me about running into you this morning."

"Ah," Data responded. "If you are concerned about Haley, I can assure you, Counselor, I have no intention of ever hurting her again."

"Data," Deanna interrupted. "I wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. Haley is a wonderful women and cares for you deeply."

"I agree, Counselor, and I care for her a great deal as well," Data assured her.

"I know, Data. I also know you're experiencing a number of emotions you have never felt before. I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about what you're feeling that I'm here for you - not just as a counselor but as your friend as well."

"Thank you, Counselor," Data started to rise, hesitated for a moment, then sat down again. "Do you have time now?"

"Of course, Data. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"How do you know when you are in love?" Data asked. "I believe I am falling in love with Haley however these emotions are so new to me. How do I know when it has occurred?"

"Data, I'm afraid I can't give you any rules or guidelines regarding love. All I can tell you is you will know, your emotions will tell you. Why don't you tell me about the emotions you feel when you're with Haley or thinking about her."

Data thought about this for a moment, considering what emotion to speak of first. He decided to begin with the worry he had felt after finding out she had been injured in the Breen attack.

"I have, of course, been concerned for the well-being of my friends prior to this occurrence. There have even been times when Haley has been hurt in the past but it is different now. I find I now do not just think of the effect her injuries will have on her, but how they will effect me."

"You worry it will keep her from you?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, but this is a most selfish reaction."

"And normal. You and Haley have finally passed through the barriers that kept you apart and have come together. I believe the timing of her injury has a lot to do with that feeling, Data. You're not yet secure in your relationship with her, so anything coming between you is frightening," the counselor told him, giving him a gentle smile.

"You were aware of the pain I had been causing her. She was coming to you for counseling in this matter?" Data had already reasoned Haley would have, but he wanted to let the counselor know he was aware of what he had done. While he had settled this matter with Haley, Data found he still had unresolved feelings here. Standing, he began to pace with frustration. "I wish someone would have told me what she had been sacrificing in order to give me those lessons."

Deanna remained seated and calm, watching Data pace. "The only ones who knew were Dr. Selar and I. I think Will may have suspected recently, but he wasn't sure. I only knew because I felt something from her one evening. Dr. Selar pried it out of her when she was having trouble sleeping."

This last comment caused Data to stop and point at the counselor as though he was going to say something, but he changed his mind and went back to his pacing.

"Are you with her now because of your guilt, Data?" The counselor asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Data almost shouted, pivoting on his heels to face her. "I discovered I was disconcerted if I witnessed another male coming in physical contact with Haley."

"You were jealous," she stated flatly.

"I...yes, I was jealous." Data admitted, feeling ashamed.

"How about now? If Geordi were to touch Haley today, would you be jealous?"

"No," Data answered after a moment's consideration. "I trust in my friendship with Geordi. He would not betray me and I believe Haley speaks the truth when she tells me she loves me. It is not in her character to betray me either."

"I would agree. So you realized you were jealous, was that the only feeling you had for Haley?" Troi asked, trying to get them on track.

"No. I have been friends with Haley for two years, three months and...in that time, we have grown closer yet I did not see how close we could become. We have many things in common, similar hobbies, and an understanding between us. I have recently come to realize we have common values, dreams and needs. I realized how connected Haley made me feel. I knew she would not belittle me for my inability. She wanted to help me, because she cared for me, she wanted me to be happy. I now know how much she scarified to achieve that goal." Data moved to pace again.

"Are you happy, Data?"

Data looked back in to the dark eyes that followed him. "Yes. But how do I know if it is love?"

Deanna stood up and touched Data on the arm. "Give it time, Data. You have the time. Enjoy it. The falling in itself can be so wonderful. Don't be in a rush to bypass the process." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Let yourself fall, and take her with you."

"Thank you, Counselor. I believe I understand what you are saying." Data's pacing had ended near the door to the counselor's office. He nodded to Troi and then exited.

The computer informed Data that Haley was in the captain's ready room so he decided to head for his quarters to wait until she was free. He ordered the computer to inform him when Haley left the ready room. It seemed Spot had forgiven Data as well, as the tabby was rubbing up against Data's leg affectionately. Data pulled out some wool to play with Spot while he waited.

Haley sat in one of the chairs opposite the captain in the ready room. Will was sitting in the chair to Haley's left. Both were reading copies of her report of the day's events. When he was finished reading, Picard placed the PADD on his desk and turned to Haley.

"Well done, Commander. If we hadn't received help from the Ilsit, the operation would have been near flawless. How is Ensign Tuvel?" Picard asked.

"Dr. Crusher says he will make a complete recovery and should be ready to return to duty in a few days," Haley advised.

"I'm glad to hear that. Frankly, Commander, I was expecting much worse casualties considering the volatility in this sector. To have completed this mission with no crew fatalities is an outstanding testament to your handling of this mission."

Haley smiled to herself. She had always had the utmost respect and admiration for Captain Picard. He was not what would be considered overly generous with his praise but you always knew whether he was pleased or not with how you performed your duties. When the praise did come, it meant so much more to the person on the receiving end.

"Well then, if there is nothing more, Commander, you're dismissed." Picard stated.

"Captain, if you don't mind, there is one area of the report I would like to comment on," Will stated matter-of-factually.

"Go ahead, Number One." Picard responded.

"In her report, Commander Foster makes little mention of her actions on the surface regarding Ensign Tuvel, sir." Riker continued, "I spoke with members of her team and they gave me a more complete version of the event. When Ensign Tuvel was hit, Commander Foster neutralized two of the Breen before ordering Ensign Fitzgerald to cover her. She placed her own life in jeopardy to bring Ensign Tuvel to safety, receiving a disruptor wound to her arm in the process."

"Commander, is this an accurate description of the events?" Picard questioned.

"Captain, I did not believe my actions to be extraordinary. I only did what-" Haley explained.

"Commander, is this an accurate description of the events?" Picard interrupted.

"Yes, sir," Haley responded.

"You're dismissed, Commander," Picard stated. "Number One, I believe we have further business to discuss."

Haley left the ready room to return to her quarters. She had been a little uncomfortable with Will telling the captain about her actions.

 _I only did what anyone else would have done,_ she thought to herself as she entered the turbolift. It would not be until much later that she would learn of the commendation recorded in her personnel file regarding the mission. "Deck three," she ordered. Haley wanted to see Data. She was curious about his meeting with Deanna but more to the point – she really wanted to see Data.

Data was on the couch, enticing Spot with some string by the time Haley was free. When she entered, Data seemed to forget all about his pet, which actually pleased Spot. It was well past nap time, but her toy had been so in need of attention, Spot could not leave. With this new toy's introduction, Spot's toy was distracted just long enough for her to make good her escape to the bedroom.

"Greetings," Data said, coming to a stand.

"And solicitations," Haley added, moving further into the room.

"How is your arm?" Data asked, walking a few feet closer to Haley.

"Much better. The doc said it may be tender for a few days, but I'm fine otherwise. How was your meeting with Deanna?" Haley inched closer to Data.

"It went very well. She only wished to offer her congratulations on finally seeing the light." Data blushed slightly, but shrugged it away in favor of progressing closer to Haley. Reaching his goal, he entwined his fingers with hers, quietly staring into her eyes.

Haley also remained perfectly silent and still, content to just be here with Data. They stood like this for a full three minutes before Haley could not stand it anymore. She practically launched herself into Data's arms. Their kiss was not less passionate than any other they had shared, though perhaps just a bit more.

"May I see your arm?" Data asked, knowing she would have to remove her jacket and loosen her shirt to do so.

"Sure, it's just a little red now," Haley told him as she reached to open the closure. Data helped her to reveal her shoulder and arm to him. There was a mark, but it was already fading. He made a note to avoid grabbing her there. But just this much of her skin caused Data to want more. Caressing the part of her shoulder not injured, Data moved to complete the task of removing her shirt.

Spot was very upset when moments later, the two beings noisily raced into the bedroom and rudely displaced her from the center of the bed. Prancing lazily from the room, Spot found one of the articles of clothing that had been left in a trail leading to the bedroom, and curled up on it to sleep.

Data was still processing so many new sensations. He was amazed how each time he kissed Haley the emotional response he felt increased in intensity. The lovers were kneeling on the bed wrapped in each other's arms as their lips were locked in a fiery bond of passion. When they finally broke their kiss, Data gently caressed Haley's right shoulder, pushing the strap of her bra down. He then carefully pushed down the other strap, gently caressing her arms.

"I have found in my research a human tradition for caring for injuries. I believe it is called kissing it better." Data smiled and then kissed the mark on Haley's arm softly. He then reclaimed her lips as he slid his hands to the clasp of Haley's bra, liberating her breasts.

"You seem to be much more comfortable undressing me now, Data," Haley teased as her bra hit the floor.

"Data, I heard what happened this morning with the captain. Are you okay?" she whispered with more than a touch of concern in her voice. They were laying in each other's arms.

"Other than being slightly embarrassed, I am fine. How did you hear of...Commander Riker told you of it, did he not?" Data questioned. Haley nodded.

"When Will came to see me in sickbay, it was brought up during our conversation." Haley stroked Data's cheek as she continued. "You didn't get into any trouble because of it, did you?"

"No. I believe Captain Picard will make no mention of the incident although, it would be best if the situation was not repeated." Data paused for a moment before starting to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Haley asked, confused.

"As I look back, I can see the humor in the situation. The look on their faces when they saw me was rather priceless," Data laughed.

"I'm sure Will has having a great deal of difficulty controlling himself," Haley commented.

"His attempts to suppress his laughter caused him to appear as though he were in pain," Data told her. The image of that as well as hearing Data's laughter soon had Haley laughing too. Spot looked up from her resting place, having been awoken by the vociferous pair. She dashed off to the couch, hoping to find some peace and quiet in another room so she could continue her nap.

Feeling aglow with their latest joining, Haley and Data dressed and headed to the lounge for dinner. They remained for over an hour and were joined by Geordi, Reg Barclay, and Alyssa Ogawa at different points in their evening. It was a fun evening, but the couple both seemed to have other activities on their minds once Haley had eaten.

"I hope you will excuse us, but there is a matter Commander Foster must attend to at this time. Please remain and enjoy your evening. Good night," Data told the table at 2130 hours. Taking Haley's hand, Data rushed her to the door followed by the nearest lift. Their clothing once again dotted the floor in a trail leading to Data's bed.

The next morning, Haley was hurrying from Data's quarters, brushing the cat hair off her very wrinkled uniform. When the door closed behind her, she nearly died when she saw the captain and Dr. Crusher walking towards her. The three walked in uncomfortable silence; the captain and doctor to the turbolift and Haley to her quarters.

Haley showered and changed quickly once she was safely in her quarters. _The captain - I can't believe the captain was in the corridor!_ Haley thought as she shook her head. _Mental note to self, next time ask the computer for the captain's location before leaving._ Haley could not help but grin at that idea.

Haley and Data arrived on the bridge with the rest of their shift at 0600 hours. It was an uneventful day which, on other occasions, Haley may have referred to as dull. However, after the events on Ilsit, uneventful was nice.

At the conclusion of their shift, Data and Haley made their way slowly to Data's quarters. Data was going to feed Spot and then they were going to meet Geordi in the ship's lounge for dinner. Data had been feeling a little guilty about the lack of time he had been spending with Geordi lately. The previous evening had been the first off duty time Data had spent with his best friend since he and Haley had become a couple. He thought he should be feeling guiltier however his desire to spend as much time with Haley as possible was more overpowering.

As they entered Data's quarters, he pulled Haley into his arms, kissing her with great passion.

"If you do that again, Data, we won't make our dinner with Geordi," Haley grinned.

They held each other for a moment longer before Spot's rubbing Data's leg reminded him of why they had come to his quarters. He kissed Haley gently on the lips before moving to the replicator and ordering Spot's dinner.

"You won't believe what happened this morning when I was going back to my quarters," Haley commented. Data put down the dish of feline supplement #28 for Spot before turning back to Haley.

"What happened?" Data questioned with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I came out of your quarters and who should be walking by but Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher," Haley sighed.

Data was dumbstruck.

Dinner with Geordi was fun but ended sooner than expected when the chief engineer was called to Engineering. Data and Haley made their way to Haley's quarters for some alone time. Haley could not help but giggle when Data undressed and then carefully hung up his uniform in her closet before joining her in bed where they spent the rest of the evening making love.

The next morning as Data headed back to his quarters, once again, when he turned the corner, there stood Captain Picard. The captain eyed Data up and down and commented as they passed each other.

"Mr. Data, about your uniform," Picard started before smiling slightly. "Much better."

"Thank you, sir," Data replied, slightly embarrassed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The uneventful day soon turned into an uneventful week on the bridge. It was the type of week for doing the projects that had been put aside during busier times. Finally, they had their next assignment. The Enterprise was to investigate reports of an uncharted nebula that had been reported by a Federation supply ship. They would reach the nebula at 1338, according to Data's calculations.

 _It looks like it will be another one of those weeks. Haley sighed. Uneventful was now boring again._

As the nebula approached, Haley noticed she was beginning to get reports of minor skirmishes between crew members, on and off duty. Even on a ship as well integrated as this one, tempers did still flare. Haley acknowledged the report and made a mental note to keep an eye on this increase. Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed and went back to checking the maintenance report on the weapons locker.

The captain and first officer were chatting quietly when a report came in from sickbay, about the same time that Haley noticed Troi fidgeting in her seat.

"Crusher to Bridge," called the doctor's voice. "I need to report an odd increase of reported headaches as well as neck and shoulder pain."

The captain exchanged an irritated glance with Riker before replying. "You're calling to report headaches, Doctor? Couldn't that have gone in your daily report?"

"Normally I'd say yes, Captain, but I've had fifty-two people report here with that complaint in the last two hours and thirty-eight call in. I'd say that's a significant increase from the five a week we normally have.

Picard now exchanged a surprised look with Riker. "My apologies, Doctor. That is a significant increase. Have you been able to determine the cause?"

"So far, I found that in all cases there have been slight hormone imbalances, but I'm still looking in to what's caused the imbalance."

"Keep me apprised, Doctor," Picard instructed.

"Aye sir. Crusher out."

"Captain, I should also inform you," began Counselor Troi, still looking unwell herself, "I've noticed a gradual decline with crew morale. It only started a few hours ago, but it's getting worse." The Betazoid was obviously not enjoying being plugged into the general feelings of the ship at this time.

"I can back that up as well, Captain," Haley added. "I've just gotten a report of increased accounts of minor fights among the crew." With a furrow of his brow, Picard turned back from looking at Foster and tugged at his shirtfront with a grunt.

"Mr. Data, how far are we from the nebula?"

"Distance is approximately forty-five billion kilometers. We should arrive in twenty-five minute, twelve seconds."

As soon as the Enterprise reached her destination, Picard ordered Data to begin his scans.

"Aye, sir. Due to the density of the nebula, as well as some unusual properties present, I estimate it will take ten hours thirty-six minutes to complete the scans," Data responded.

Haley's security teams were being kept busy as the number of minor fights increased. A number of her personnel had to report to sickbay because of their own headaches and muscle pains. Some were treated and returned to duty while others were relieved from duty, as their symptoms were more severe. Haley found her own headache and muscle pains to be increasing but she was certain it was the effect of the stress she was under trying to ensure she had enough healthy people for each shift.

It was 1930 before Haley finally made her way to her quarters. Lieutenant Gerard had told her he would report her headache to sickbay if she did not go rest. He seemed to be perfectly healthy, even joking that Ventaxians did not get headaches, so Haley had agreed. She had just sat on her couch resting her head on the back when the door chimes rang. It was Data.

"Haley, you look unwell," Data said immediately.

Haley smiled. "I just have a slight headache and my back and shoulders hurt a little. I'm sure it's just from stress. I had so many people going in and out of sickbay it's been difficult to keep a full complement for each shift," Haley sighed. "Lieutenant Gerard threatened to report my headache to sickbay if I didn't leave." She tried to laugh but winced instead.

"Come with me." Data held out his hand and led Haley to her bedroom. "Please remove your uniform."

"Data, that's not exactly the most romantic invitation-" Haley protested.

"I am going to give you a massage to help relieve your pain," Data told her as he began to remove her uniform. With Haley lying on her stomach, Data straddled her and began to massage her tense shoulders.

"Data, your uniform is a little scratchy. Can you take it off please?" Haley asked. Data stopped his massage to remove his uniform. He straddled Haley once again, allowing his hands to work their magic on Haley's shoulders and back.

She was soon moaning in pleasure. "That feels so good, Data."

Feeling better from Data's expert ministrations, Haley decided she wanted to return the favor.

And return it, she did. Much later, Data kissed Haley gently on the lips as he moved next to her.

"How are you feeling, Haley?" Data asked.

"I feel wonderful," Haley smiled.

"Your headache is gone?" Data questioned.

"What headache?" Haley grinned before pulling Data in for another passionate kiss.

The night was spent with the lovers holding each other close as Haley slept and Data dreamed. The next morning, Data used the spare uniform he had brought earlier so he did not have to leave Haley. He discovered making love in the shower right before their shift could be very conducive to extreme peace of mind.

The lovers rode the lift together to the bridge, kissing each other tenderly just before the doors opened. Both were rather disconcerted to see the rest of the bridge crew was not in as good spirits as they were. Exiting the lift, the pair made note that Captain Picard was arguing with Will about how long the scans were taking. Will was blaming the delay on Geordi's incompetence, and telling the captain if he did not like the way the ship was being run, he could re-organize the work shifts himself.

"And I suppose you'll want me to run all over the damn ship delivering data PADDs?" interjected Ensign Quint. "Well, you and your orders are giving me a headache, so you can forget it," the young man shouted, shaking a fist at both of his superior officers.

"What the hell?" Haley blurted under her breath. Louder, she called, "Ensign, are you aware what you just said is insubordination?" Haley's tone was more commanding than Data had ever heard from her before.

The ensign suddenly looked confused, but the captain and Riker just looked irritated. "I can handle this myself, thank you, Commander," Picard snapped. From behind him, Riker looked supportive for a moment before closing his eyes painfully and gripping his forehead with his hand.

Exchanging puzzled looks with Haley, Data went over to a wall panel, opened it and removed a tricorder. Scanning the captain and first officer, the ensign and lastly, Haley.

"Testosterone levels are between 1,500 and 1,800 nanograms per deciliter, 75% above normal. Your levels are also higher, but your endorphin levels are also raised." Data related this information in a placid tone, but finishing his scan, he seemed to realize something. Closing the scanner with eyes wide, Data told Haley to follow him to the observation lounge.

"What is it, Data?" Haley asked, trying to ignore the yelling that had resumed on the main bridge.

"Something is having an effect on the hormone levels of the crew, as the doctor stated yesterday. However, it would seem that endorphins, which become elevated during sexual excitement, for example, are dampening the effect on you," Data explained, looking meaningfully into her eyes.

As Haley and Data were discussing the situation the door to the observation lounge slid open allowing Counselor Troi to enter.

"What is going on out there?" Deanna asked, pointing back in the direction of the bridge.

Data raised his tricorder to the counselor to scan her. "Interesting," Data commented. "There is no increase in the counselor's testosterone levels. We should review the reports from sickbay for the past day. Computer, display a list of all personnel who have been treated in sickbay in the past twenty-four hours." As the list of names and symptoms came up on the view screen, the threesome studied the list closely. "Computer, remove from the list all personnel who did not have an increased level of testosterone," Data commanded. Only four names were removed from the list.

"The names eliminated had all suffered the type of injuries you would expect to see from being assaulted," Haley commented.

A voice then came over Data's comm badge, "Ensign T'Vork to Commander Data. The scans of the nebula have been completed. Do you wish me to bring you the results, sir?"

"Yes, Ensign. Please bring them to me immediately," Data responded. Ensign T'Vork entered the lounge a few minutes later. Data pulled out his tricorder and scanned the ensign. "Hmm, it would appear Betazoid and Vulcan physiologies are immune to whatever is causing the increased testosterone levels," Data commented. "Thank you, Ensign. That is all."

"I don't think it is just Betazoids and Vulcans, Data. Computer, eliminate from the list all personnel who have non-human DNA present." The three were surprised when no names were eliminated from the list.

"Well, it would appear that whatever this is only affects humans, except you, Haley," Deanna commented, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I believe Haley's participation in activities which caused an increase in her endorphins has counteracted the effects of the increased testosterone levels present in her system," Data stated. Deanna looked at Data with a confused look on her face.

Haley leaned over and whispered to the counselor. "We had sex."

"I believe I have solved the mystery," Data stated as he read over the results of the scan of the nebula. "There are high levels of thestimine particles present in the nebula. High levels of thestimine will stimulate the human thyroid system causing an over-production of hormones, in this case, testosterone. Computer, is thestimine present on the Enterprise and at what level?" Data ordered. "Thestimine is present at 1,500 parts per million," the computer responded.

"We must leave the nebula at once," Data announced.

Putting a hand to her head, Haley groaned. "I agree. I'm beginning to get my headache again and it's making me angry." She gave Data a worried expression.

Data gave the counselor an apologetic look. "Please forgive me, Counselor," he said before grabbing Haley and giving her a passionate kiss. As soon as he released her, Haley sighed.

"Okay, better now. Let's go."

The three officers bolted for the bridge. Data took ops and Haley went to tactical while the counselor gently tried to coax Ensign Lister, who was hunched over the controls holding his head, out of navigation until Data forcibly removed the man from the station for her.

"Bring us to a heading of 354 mark 128, Counselor. Bridge to sickbay," called Data.

"Dr. Selar here," came the reply over the comm.

"We have discovered the cause of the unusual behavior from the human crew members is directly related to the nebula. We are taking the Enterprise out of the area, but you will need to research a neutralizing agent for the effects of thestimine," Data ordered.

"Aye, sir. That explains a great deal of what I have dealt with today. Sickbay out." The bridge crew was relieved it was only fifteen minutes later when the air vents began to pour out apritine vapor. The din from the constant arguing and grandstanding of the effected crew members was getting very annoying, even to Data.

"Sickbay to Bridge."

"Data here, go ahead, Doctor."

"I have ordered the computer to add apritine 100 parts per million to the ship's air supply. This should quickly relieve the effects of the thestimine, however, it may cause stomach upset."

Almost as she had spoken the words, Captain Picard and Ensign Lister began to groan and hold their abdomens.

"This is not going to be a good day," Haley groaned from tactical. Data and the counselor just sighed.

Thankfully, the effected crew members' upset stomachs only lasted for a few hours. The captain had ordered the bridge officers to meet at 1330 so Data could debrief everyone on what had happened to them.

"So the thestimine in the nebula was the cause of all this madness," Picard repeated.

"Yes, sir. The increased thestimine stimulated your thyroid systems causing an over-production of the testosterone hormone," Data added.

"That explains why Counselor Troi was not affected," Picard started. Haley was horrified as she was sure she knew what the captain would say next. "But why was Commander Foster unaffected."

"Commander Foster's testosterone levels were raised..." Data fumbled for the words.

"Sir," Troi interrupted. "Data believes Commander Foster's participation in activities which caused an increase in her endorphins counteracted the effects of the increased testosterone levels present in her system," Troi finished.

"Participation in activities?" Picard asked puzzled. "Please explain, Mr. Data." Picard, looking over at Data and Haley, noticed both were extremely uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed. "On second thought, don't explain."

The debriefing ended on that note and the officers returned to their respective stations on the bridge. The rest of the day was uneventful as the captain contacted Starfleet Command regarding the incident at the nebula. As well, a beacon had been left behind to warn others. The only odd thing Data had noticed about the afternoon was how Commander Riker always had such a wide grin on his face when he looked at Data.

There had been so many people temporarily placed in the brig for fighting that Haley had more work than she knew what to do with. Even if their actions had been chemically induced, the crewman had to be processed out of the brig and the reports had to be filed.

"Now I really am going to have a headache," Haley sighed.

Data had come by when he had gotten off duty but Haley wanted to get all of this done so she could put this whole episode behind her. Data had complimented her on her dedication, but left looking disappointed that he did so alone.

It was interesting to see the reactions of the crew as they recovered from this latest event, but Data would have preferred to discuss his observations with someone.

"I am not fooling anyone," Data mumbled to himself, looking out the window of the lounge to the stars. He did not often talk to himself, but nothing else was improving his mood and he was now desperate. "I wish to share my speculations with Haley, not just anyone," he finished, scolding himself.

"Well, I'm not as shapely as our good security chief, but you can tell me, Data."

Will Riker stood by a chair at Data's table, looking as though he wanted to sit. Data nodded his consent and the commander took the seat, grinning.

"So where is Haley?" Will asked.

"In her office, completing reports." Data could not hide how glum he felt about this fact.

"But the captain said anyone who was not affected had the day off."

"True, but she did not wish to delay the inevitability of her reports."

"In a very short time, you've gone from enjoying her company to counting on it, haven't you, Data?" Will asked with a discerning smile.

Data raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Perhaps. I did rely on her assistance with my former relationships as well, but this is not the same."

"Love makes all the difference, doesn't it?" Will asked, smiling gently.

"I have always cared for Haley since meeting her. I have valued her friendship for over two years..." Data let his voice trail off.

"But how do you feel about her now, Data?"

"I feel like I have never felt before." Data said this in a very soft voice.

"It doesn't seem that long ago, you were asking my advice on entering into a relationship with Jenna D'Sora. I told you relationships could bring incredible benefits that I hoped you would discover. You are experiencing those benefits now," Riker smiled. "I know people who envy you, my friend. There are many who never meet that special person - their Imzadi. You're very lucky, Data. Never forget that." The first officer now stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, Data, I see my date has arrived. Talk to you later."

"Good evening, Commander, and thank you." Data sat quietly reviewing the words of the commander. The idea of anyone envying him was completely foreign to Data. _In all of my life, I have never been the envy of others until now._ Data thought. Data began to analyze his life before Haley.

"Hey, good looking. Is this seat taken?" Haley grinned.

Data's glum expression instantly dissolved as he looked at Haley. Haley had such a way of doing that to him, even before they became involved. No matter how badly he was feeling, all she had to do was smile at him and he felt so much better. So many thoughts were going through his mind. _I am so happy when I am with Haley. I hate to be apart from her. I want to share my thoughts, my emotions, everything with her. I cannot imagine my life without her. I know what I must do,_ Data told himself firmly.

The couple took a lovely walk by the seaside on the holodeck after dinner in the lounge. Their relaxed and happy mood carried over to their lovemaking as tender touches, soft sighs and loving kisses finished the evening. Data smiled, completely at ease with Haley sleeping in his arms. He ran a finger over her soft shoulder, hoping he never again had the need for bed wear. It would take a little time but, very soon, Data intended to find out just how close he was to that wish and many others.

One week later, Haley Foster walked into her quarters, alone, after her shift. She would be meeting Data later for dinner, but he had work to do now in Engineering. She headed for her bedroom to change and shower. She took her time, wanting to be fresh for her evening with Data. Dressed and smelling of a fragrance she knew Data liked, Haley walked back out of her bedroom to get some tea, but something in the living room caught her eye. In the middle of her coffee table was a vase full of huge blood red roses.

"Where did you come from?" Haley found herself asking the bouquet. Coming closer, she saw there were three scrolls attached to the vase - one blue, one red and a larger yellow one.

She reached for the yellow one first, kneeling before the table to read. She immediately recognized Data's precise handwriting on the scroll.

The contents were as follows: My dearest Haley, my friendship with you has always been a special and valued one. Now, with your help, I have learned just how much deeper a friendship can go. Regardless of the outcome, I will always cherish what we have shared. I now must ask you one more favor. Tied to the vase holding the roses before you are two additional scrolls, one red and one blue. This evening at 1930 hours when you come to the lounge, I ask you to bring with you the scroll that best describes your feelings for me. Perhaps this could be considered a final evaluation from my teacher in the lessons of love. If you bring the red, I will know I have succeeded adequately in my understanding of matters of the heart. If you bring the blue, I will know I still have much to learn. Yours, Data.

Confused, Haley reached for the blue scroll. Opening it, she read its contents. Holding it in her left hand, she pulled out the red. Scanning it quickly, she smiled. Coming back to a stand, she headed for the door, tossing the blue scroll to the floor as she went.

The lounge was teeming with people when Haley arrived but she could only see one person. Data had been sitting nervously at a table, waiting and worrying. When he saw Haley enter, he stood trying desperately to see which scroll she had with her. Haley walked quickly through the crowded room until she reached the man of her dreams. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, the red scroll dropping to the table.

"I love you, Haley." Data stroked her cheek gently as he spoke before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Data." Haley's voice was filled with happiness as tears of joy ran down her face.

"You are my friend, my lover, my confidante, my teacher," Data began. "You have enriched my life in more ways than I can describe. I have never been happier in my life and I want to share my life with you."

"Oh Data, you mean everything to me. I can't imagine my life without you," Haley smiled.

"Then do not," Data smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. "Marry me, Haley Foster." Haley's eyes went wide as she had not expected a proposal.

"Marry you?" she repeated. "Yes! Yes!"

They did not hear the cheers of congratulations from their friends who had witnessed the scene. They were both completely lost in the moment, in their kiss.

Epilogue

Data picked up the holo-framed picture from three weeks ago. Haley had decided against white for their wedding, but the lavender dress she had worn suited her very well. She had asked Data to wear his dress uniform, claiming she liked how well the pants fit his - well, how well they fit. Data grinned at the memory of their honeymoon for the 725th time since its end. They had locked themselves in holodeck three and had remained there for the entire week. They had enjoyed every second.

Their new married quarters were not much bigger, but the thrill of knowing he now shared this space with his wife, made the rooms feel huge, bursting with love.

"I don't understand why you stare at that so often when you have perfect recall of every moment that's captured there." Haley walked over from their bedroom door and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

Data blushed and put the frame back on the table where they kept it. He knew he would undoubtedly look at it again tomorrow and every day after. Turning in his wife's arms to return her embrace, Data kissed her forehead. "I enjoy looking at it. It is one of the most significant events in my life." Data looked into her eyes with great affection.

"Same here. I can hardly wait to add more pictures to that table," She told him and began dotting kisses along his cheek.

"What kind of pictures?" he asked, enjoying her soft kisses.

"You know, pictures with family, friends, children." She grabbed his chin in order to place a firm kiss on Data's lips.

"Children?" He gasped once she had released him from their kiss. "How do you intend to have children?"

Haley gave Data a mysterious grin and pulled him back towards their bedroom. "Data, one thing you still have to learn is where there's a will, there's a way."

Data did not get to inquire further at this time, as his wife was keeping his mouth too busy for speech but there was always later.

Fin


End file.
